And I Love You
by GaemGyu137
Summary: Sungmin yang nakal dan suka membuat ulah, mengaku dirinya seorang straight. namun apakah orientasi seksualnya itu bisa tetap ia pertahankan setelah bertemu dengan Kyuhyun yang teramat sangat pervert? / KyuMin / Yaoi / DLDR / School life.
1. Chapter 1

_**And I Love You**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**KyuMin**_

_**.**_

_**Rate : M**_

_**Genre : Romance / Drama**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Warning :**_

_**Typo(s), Tidak sesuai EYD, Boys love, **_

_**Don't Like Don't Read**_

_**Saya rasa semua sudah paham akan artinya.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Disclaimer :**_

_**Saya hanya meminjam nama KyuMin dan member lainnya untuk cast FF saya**_

_**Bashing, Flame, plagiat? Bukan disini tempatnya.**_

_**Dan Sungjin adalah suami khayalan saya #DiTamparKenyataan**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Summary :**_

_**Sungmin yang selama ini mengaku dirinya adalah seorang straight, selalu membuat ulah di Sekolah lamanya. Banyak catatan tentang kenakalannya sehingga sang Ayah memutuskan untuk memindahkannya ke Sekolah baru. Disanalah dia bertemu sang penguasa Sekolah, Cho Kyuhyun. Mampukan Sungmin tetap bertahan dalam orientasi seksualnya yang selama ini straightnya setelah bertemu dengan Kyuhyun?**_

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

"Dengar Sungmin, ini adalah terakhir kau pindah sekolah. Appa mohon, hentikan kenakalanmu itu. Kau sudah kelas 3 sekarang, sebentar lagi kau akan menghadapi ujian akhir," ucap Kangin frustasi. Bagaimana dia tidak frustasi? Sungmin, putra tertua yang nantinya akan dia jadikan penggantinya di perusahaan malah sering berbuat onar. Sudah tak terhitung berapa kali dia dipanggil ke Sekolah hanya karena putra manisnya ini membuat ulah. Untung saja ia bisa menyuap Sekolah dengan uangnya, kalau tidak, ia tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana jika Sungmin dikeluarkan dari Sekolah dan untuk mendaftar di Sekolah lainnya ia akan kesulitan.

Sebenarnya Kangin cukup heran dengan sifat putranya ini. Sungmin memiliki wajah yang dikatakan lebih manis daripada tampan. Tapi ya Tuhan... kelakuannya tidak ada manisnya sama sekali. Usia putranya hampir memasuki 18 Tahun, itu berarti dia sudah kelas 3 SMA sekarang. Kalau Kangin tidak salah hitung, Sungmin sudah pindah sebanyak 6 kali selama masa SMA. Bayangkan... 6 kali... putranya benar-benar luar biasa.

Kali ini Kangin bertekad. Ia akan memasukkan Sungmin ke Sekolah milik sahabatnya, jika gagal, ia benar-benar angkat tangan. Ia tidak sanggup menahan malu setiap mendapat panggilan dan berakhir dengan ia terpaksa memindahkan putranya itu. Apa kata dunia jika Putra salah satu konglomerat di Korea Selatan sering berbuat ulah?

"Appa terlalu memikirkan semuanya." Sungmin menjawab dengan santai. Jemari lentiknya sibuk menyeret-nyeret layar tablet, memainkan game yang ada didalamnya. "Aku masih nyaman dengan Sekolah lama."

"Tapi Appa tidak nyaman, Sungmin. Kau hampir saja memperawani seluruh siswi disana... ya Tuhaaannn..." seru Kangin frustasi.

Sungmin tertawa. "Tapi buktinya aku masih perjaka, Appa." Ayolah, dia hanya bermain-main dengan para gadis itu. Salahkan saja mereka yang terlalu memujanya. Ibarat kata pepatah, Kelinci dikasih wortel siapa yang tidak mau? Dan Sungmin berperan sebagai kelincinya.

"Ya, kau benar. Tapi jika Appa tidak menjemputmu ke Hotel waktu itu, mungkin hari ini kau sudah menikah dengan yeoja itu." Gerutu Kangin. Ia membelokkan mobilnya, didepan sana gedung Sekolah Sungmin yang baru telah terlihat.

Super Junior High School. Sekolah elit milik keluarga Cho, dengan jumlah murid 1550 orang. Angka 1000 itu lebih ditunjukkan pada jumlah anak laki-laki. Ya, sekolah elit itu mempunyai murid laki-laki lebih banyak dari murid perempuan. Beruntunglah para perempuan yang berhasil masuk ke Sekolah ini.

Sungmin kembali tertawa. Ia mematikan gamenya dan menyimpan tablet ukuran 7 inci itu kedalam tas. Bersidekap sembari menatap malas gedung sekolah didepannya.

"Itu wajar, Appa. Aku ini laki-laki, sudah seharusnya aku menyukai perempuan berpayudara besar dan berbokong indah. Bisakah sekali saja Appa membiarkanku memerawani salah satu dari mereka?" Dengus Sungmin. "Teman-temanku sudah tidak ada lagi yang perjaka, mereka mencemoohku, Appa."

Sungmin benar. Teman-temannya, Junsu, Yoochun dan Zhoumi semuanya sudah pernah meniduri kekasih mereka. Hanya dia yang perjaka disana. Catat baik-baik **Hanya dia yang perjaka**. Setiap hari Sungmin harus mendengar olokan dari mereka. Hingga hari itu, ia membawa Bora sang primadona Sekolah untuk berkencan. Mereka berakhir di Hotel. Sungmin baru saja akan memasuki tahap inti ketika pintu hotel dibuka paksa dan Ayahnya muncul dengan wajah garang. Saat itulah ia mengutuk Shin ahjussi yang merupakan bawahan Ayahnya. Ahjussi itu bertugas memata-matai Sungmin.

"Bukankah Appa sudah bilang, kau tidak boleh sembarangan bergaul. Kau sudah dijodohkan, Min. Bahkan yeoja yang hampir kau tiduri itu kita tidak tau asal usulnya." Kangin memasuki gerbang Sekolah. Di koridor terlihat beberapa siswi memandang penasaran mobil mereka. Hey, Sungmin bukan berasal dari golongan bawah. Tentu saja mobilnya juga bukan mobil sembarangan. Dari yang Sungmin dengar, Sekolah ini umumnya berisi murid-murid kaya. Dan satu hal yang membuat Sungmin sangat kesal, Kangin tidak memperbolehkannya membawa mobil. Sial.

"Berhenti membicarakan perjodohan bodoh itu, Appa. Sudah kukatakan, aku ttidak mau dijodohka. Aku akan mencari sendiri. Dan Bora itu yeoja baik-baik." Dengus Sungmin. Sejak dulu Appa-nya selalu mengatakan dia sudah dijodohkan. Tapi ia tidak menyukainya, ia ingin bebas dan memilih pilihannya sendiri. Bagaimana jika gadis pilihan Appanya seorang yang berdada rata dan tidak cantik? Astaga, Sungmin tidak bisa membayangkan.

Kangin tertawa. "Kalau dia yeoja baik-baik, dia tidak akan mau kau tiduri, Sungmin." Pria paruh baya itu menepuk pelan kepala putranya yang teramat sangat nakal."Masuklah kedalam. Temui kepala sekolah yang bernama Kim Jaejoong. Dia wanita yang cantik. Appa yakin kau akan terpesona." Kangin mengedip jahil.

Sungmin memutar bola mata malas. "Aku masih doyan perawan Appa, aku tidak suka pada Ibu-ibu. Katakan saja kalau Appa tertarik padanya." Sungmin mencibir.

Kangin mengangkat bahu cuek. "Nanti sepulang sekolah kau akan dijemput. Jam 7 malam kita harus berada di rumah sahabat Appa." Ingat Kangin.

"I don't care." Sungut Sungmin. Dengan kesal ia membuka pintu. Memasang wajah biasa-biasa saja ketika berada diluar. Sedikit membanting pintu lalu berjalan menuju koridor. Bisa ia dengar bisik-bisik kagum dari para siswi itu. Huh, dimanapun ia berada, semua tetap sama saja.

Dengan gaya stay cool, Sungmin berjalan melewati koridor. Mengedip nakal ketika beberapa siswi memperhatikannya secara terang-terangan. Sungmin menyunggingkan senyum manis ketika para siswi itu berteriak histeris. Cih, sepertinya dia akan tetap menjadi pangeran dimanapun berada.

Karena bingung tidak tau dimana ruang kepala sekolah, Sungmin menghampiri seorang siswi yang dikatakan lebih seksi dari pada Bora. Tentu saja dada besarnya tidak pernah luput dari perhatian Sungmin.

"Bisakah kau menunjukkan ruang kepala sekolah padaku?" Sungmin bertanya dengan suara tenornya yang mengalun seksi.

Gadis itu mengerjap syok, tak menyangka Sungmin akan mengajaknya berbicara. "Te... tentu saja..." jawabnya gugup. Ia melirik puas teman-temannya yang menatap iri padanya. "Ikuti aku!"

Sungmin berjalan mengikuti sang gadis. Bokong besar yang melenggak lenggok itu membuat Sungmin ingin sekali meletakkan tangannya disana, sedikit remasan mungkin tak masalah.

"Siapa namamu?" Sungmin mensejajarkan langkah mereka. Ia tidak mau menatap lama bokong indah itu, bisa-bisa ia menerkam gadis itu disini.

"Hyorin." Suara itu menjawab tak kalah seksi dari tubuhnya.

Sungmin tersenyum. Sepertinya kali ini dia tidak salah memilih mangsa. Hyorin adalah korban pertamanya, ia berharap Shin ahjussi tidak mengikutinya dan menggagalkannya ketika hampir memasuki tubuh molek ini.

"Lee Sungmin." Sungmin ikut menyebutkan namanya.

Hyorin tersenyum. "Ini ruang kepala sekolah." Hyorin berhenti didepan sebuah ruangan dengan pintunya berwarna cokelat. Ukiran rumit dipintu itu terlihat begitu indah dan menawan.

"Terimakasih Hyorin-ssi. Senang yeoja secantikmu mau membantuku." Sungmin menjabat tangan Hyorin, tak sampai disitu, dia juga membawa tangan lentik itu kebibirnya. Menciumi punggung tangan sang gadis sebelum akhirnya masuk kedalam ruangan kepala Sekolah, meninggalkan Hyorin yang masih bertahan diposisi syoknya. Mimpi apa dia semalam? Hanya itu yang ada dipikirannya.

Kangin benar. Kim Jaejoong seorang wanita yang luar biasa cantik. Namun sayang, Sungmin tidak tertarik. Setelah mendengar ucapan selamat datang dan wejangan-wejangan yang membuat bosan, Sungmin akhirnya keluar. Ia menuju tata usaha. Mengambil daftar pelajaran dan kartu siswanya. Tak lupa ia juga menanyakan kelasnya.

Sungmin berjalan menuju gedung C. Menurut pegawai tata usaha, kelas 3 ada digedung C. Sembari menebar pesona, mata Sungmin tetap mengawasi sekitar. Sepertinya Hyorin wanita terseksi di Sekolah ini. Ia tidak menemukan wanita lain yang lebih seksi darinya.

Tepat ketika bel berbunyi. Sungmin melihat papan nama kelasnya diujung koridor. Kelas 3B. Bergegas ia menuju ruangan itu. Menarik nafas malas ketika melihat kelas yang sudah terisi. Hanya ada beberapa kursi yang masih kosong.

Tidak menghilangkan kesopanan, Sungmin membungkuk. Sedikit malas karena hanya ada beberapa siswi dikelasnya. Sungmin mengambil tempat paling pojok belakang. Dari sana dia bisa melihat lapangan olahraga serta kolam renang.

"Darimana kau tau itu kursi yang belum ada pemiliknya?"

Sungmin menoleh. Seorang siswa bertubuh mungil tengah menghadap kearahnya. Terlihat begitu ramah, disebelahnya duduk seorang siswa bertubuh kurus.

"Aku tidak tau." Ungkap Sungmin jujur. "Aku hanya suka karena tempat ini paling belakang dan aku bisa melihat keluar ketika bosan."

Pria mungil itu mengangguk. Ia lalu mengulurkan tangannya. "Kim Ryeowook imnida."

"Lee Sungmin." Sungmin balas menjabat diiringi senyum manis. Ia juga tersenyum ketika pria disebelah Ryeowook memperkenalkan diri dengan nama Lee Hyukjae. Sepertinya mereka bisa akrab.

"Kau tau, Sungmin. Yang duduk disebelahmu jarang masuk," ungkap Eunhyuk. "Sebenarnya tiga kursi lainnya juga begitu."

Sungmin menyipit bingung. "Kenapa?"

"Mereka siswa khusus." Eunhyuk berbisik, diiringi anggukan oleh Ryeowook. "Yang duduk disebelahmu adalah anak pemilik sekolah."

Sungmin mengangguk. Mulutnya membentuk huruf O. Itu artinya dia anak sahabat Appa-nya bukan? Semoga saja nanti mereka bisa berteman seperti kedua orang tua mereka.

Ketika guru masuk, Sungmin disuruh memperkenalkan diri. Setidaknya Sungmin bersyukur, para siswa menyambutnya dengan ramah. Selama pelajaran berlangsung, siswa khusus yang dikatakan Eunhyuk tidak pernah masuk.

* * *

.

_**Joyer137**_

.

* * *

Bel istirahat berbunyi. Semua murid mendesah lega. Sungmin hanya tersenyum ketika melihat Ryeowook dan Eunhyuk berhigh five dengan wajah girang. Pelajaran tadi benar-benar membosankan. Terlebih guru yang mengajar sibuk dengan tulisan dipapan tulis.

"Kau mau bergabung bersama kami?" tawar Ryeowook.

Sungmin mengangguk. Ia tidak punya teman disini, rasanya tidak ada ruginya jika menerima tawaran Ryeowook. Lagipula dua orang ini terlihat begitu bersahabat.

"Kau tau, Min... makanan dikantin benar-benar enak." Celoteh Eunhyuk.

Sungmin hanya tersenyum menanggapi.

Mereka baru saja berjalan menuju pintu ketika empat orang siswa berdiri disana. Wajah mereka tampan. Dan Sungmin akui, yang berkulit paling pucat benar-benar sangat tampan. Meski yang bertubuh kekar disebelahnya juga tampan, tapi Sungmin tidak bisa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari si pucat. Sial. Sejak kapan dia memuji laki-laki?

"Kudengar ada murid baru." Sipucat bersuara. Benar-benar merdu.

"Ahh... Kyuhyun." Ryeowook tersenyum. "Nde, dia Sungmin." Pemuda mungil itu menarik Sungmin kedekatnya.

Pandangan keduanya beradu. Sungmin bersumpah, ia melihat kilat gairah dimata sipucat bernama Kyuhyun itu. Dengan cepat ia memutuskan kontak mata. Memandang apa saja asalkan bukan Kyuhyun.

"Menarik."

Sungmin kembali menoleh ketika mendengar suara Kyuhyun. Ia memandang pemuda tampan itu dengan jijik.

"Hey Tuan, jangan berbicara layaknya seorang gay didepanku." Sungut Sungmin. Yang benar saja, kenapa Kyuhyun melihatnya bagai seorang gadis? Sial. Benar-benar sial.

Kyuhyun mengangkat satu alisnya. Ia tertawa dengan sangat merdu. "Baiklah Tuan straight, bagaimana kalau kita buktikan kau itu straight atau hanya bersembunyi dibalik nama itu."

Sungmin melotot, ingin rasanya ia melayangkan bogem mentahnya dimulut kurang ajar Kyuhyun. Namun yang terjadi adalah, ketika Kyuhyun maju, ia mundur kebelakang. Sungmin sendiri bingung kenapa ia harus mundur. Pemuda manis itu menghentikan langkahnya, menanti Kyuhyun yang semakin mendekat kearahnya.

"Benar-benar manis." Lirih Kyuhyun dengan suara beratnya. Ia menatap Sungmin dengan pandangan penuh gairah. Rambut hitam serta eye liner yang membingakai mata Sungmin benar-benar menambah kesan seksi sosok manis itu. Ketika Kyuhyun menjilat bibir bawahnya, Sungmin bergidik ngeri. Apa dia tengah berhadapan dengan seorang gay sekarang? Tanpa disadari, Sungmin mencengkram ujung jasnya yang tidak terkancing.

"Minggir dari hadapanku." Desis Sungmin. Bersyukur ketika ia masih menemukan suaranya. Sial, kenapa Ryeowook dan Eunhyuk hanya diam melihat? Termasuk tiga teman Kyuhyun lainnya. Tiga orang itu terlihat menikmati apa yang dilakukan Kyuhyun.

"Aku hanya ingin membuktikan, kau benar-benar straight atau bukan." Kyuhyun tersenyum, wajahnya semakin dekat dengan wajah Sungmin, sehingga pemuda manis itu bisa merasakan nafas hangat Kyuhyun menyapu wajahnya.

"Kubilang menyingkir dari hadapanku breng... mmffttt..."

Sungmin menegang. Bibir Kyuhyun lebih dulu membungkam bibirnya. Bergerak penuh semangat diatas bibirnya. Ini gila, bagaimana mungkin ia dicium seorang pria? Sial. Lagi-lagi Sungmin mengumpat.

Ia ingin mendorong dada Kyuhyun, namun ciuman ini benar-benar memabukkan. Bibir Kyuhyun terasa begitu lembut. Tanpa sadar, Sungmin membuka bibirnya ketika lidah Kyuhyun mendesak masuk.

Sungmin merasakan tubuhnya lemas, saat tubuhnya hampir merosot, Kyuhyun menahannya dengan satu tangan. Sedangkan tangan Kyuhyun lainnya meraba bokong padat miliknya. Ya Tuhan. Ini gila. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa terhanyut oleh ciuman seorang pria?

Kyuhyun menekan tengkuk Sungmin, memperdalam ciuman mereka. Ia menyeringai disela ciumannya. Ketika matanya terbuka, ia bisa melihat Sungmin memejamkan mata, benar-benar menikmati semua ini. Remasan dibokong Sungmin-pun semakin intens. Kyuhyun semakin merapatkan tubuh mereka, seringainya semakin mengerikan ketika merasakan selangkang Sungmin mengeras.

"Anghh..." Sungmin mendesah lirih ketika tangan Kyuhyun meremas selangkangnya dengan pelan. Pemuda itu membuka mata begitu ciuman mereka terlepas. Wajah memerah serta deru nafasnya yang memburu. Kyuhyun benar-benar brutal menciuminya. "Le... Lepas..." lirih Sungmin ketika Kyuhyun beralih menciumi lehernya. "Nghhh..." desahan pelan terdengar ketika ia merasakan Kyuhyun menggigit lehernya. Pasti akan ada bekasnya disana.

"Menikmati, eum?" Kyuhyun membelai pipi Sungmin, tangannya masih menahan tubuh lemas pemuda manis itu. Wangi. Tubuh Sungmin benar-benar wangi. Terlebih tubuh mungil itu terasa begitu pas dalam pelukannya.

"Kau benar-benar... sialan..." Sungmin beralih menatap garang. Ia merutuki tubuhnya yang lemas begini. Dengan susah payah ia mencoba melepaskan tubuhnya dari kungkungan Kyuhyun. Tapi pemuda itu benar-benar kuat.

"Tapi kau menikmati ciumanku, sayang." Kyuhyun berbisik tepat ditelinga Sungmin , mengirimkan rangsangan yang membuat pemuda manis itu mati-matian menahan desahannya.

"Lepaskan aku." Bentak Sungmin begitu nafasnya kembali normal. Bersyukur tubuhnya tidak selemas tadi.

Kyuhyun tertawa. "Baiklah, sayang." Ia menecup pipi Sungmin, membuat pemuda itu menggeram marah. "Tapi kau harus ingat satu hal, mulai saat ini kau adalah milikku." Usai berkata, Kyuhyun meninggalkan Sungmin yang tubuhnya telah merosot jatuh kelantai.

* * *

.

_**Joyer137**_

.

* * *

""Brengsek." Sungmin mengumpat. Ia menusuk-nusuk spagettinya dengan sadis. Sungguh, ia merasa benar-benar telah dipermalukan oleh Kyuhyun dihadapan banyak orang. Bisa-bisanya pemuda pucat itu menciumnya sepanas itu. Dan kenapa pula ia terhanyut oleh ciuman sialan itu.

Ryeowook dan Eunhyuk menatap Sungmin dengan prihatin. Ingin mereka menolong teman baru mereka itu, namun semua siswa tau siapa Cho Kyuhyun. Ia bukan type orang yang mau dibantah. Jika ada seseorang yang mengganggu kesenangannya, ia tidak akan segan-segan menghancurkan orang itu.

"Min..." Eunhyuk meringis. Spagetti dipiring Sungmin sudah tidak berbentuk lagi.

"Aku mau membunuhnya." Geram Sungmin. "Sial, dia sudah merusak bibirku." Pemuda manis itu kembali menggerutu. Ini benar- benar diluar dugaan. Sungmin akan sangat berterimakasih jika yang menciumnya adalah wanita, tapi ini laki-laki. Oh Tuhan, mau ditaruh dimana harga dirinya.

"Tenanglah." Ryeowook menyodorkan minuman kehadapan Sungmin. Melongo ketika pemuda january itu menyesap habis minumannya.

"Sialan... sialan... sialan..." umpat Sungmin. Dengan kasar ia menyeka bekas air disudut bibirnya.

"Aku tidak menyangka, bibir manis itu bisa mengumpat."

Sungmin berbalik, menemukan Kyuhyun berdiri dibelakangnya bersama tiga teman lainnya. Pemuda itu berdiri santai dengan kedua tangan berada didalam saku celana. Ia menyeringai ketika Sungmin menatapnya dengan pandangan penuh permusuhan. Terlebih ketika empat makhluk rupawan itu mengambil duduk semeja dengan mereka.

"Apa yang..."

"Diam, Min. Atau aku akan menelanjangimu disini." Desis Kyuhyun ketika Sungmin protes. Pemuda tampan itu meraih pinggang Sungmin agar mereka duduk semakin rapat.

"Brengsek, apa yang kau lakukan?" Sungmin mencoba berontak. Apa tadi? Menelanjanginya? Cho Kyuhyun ini benar-benar cari mati –pikir Sungmin.

Kyuhyun tertawa. "Hanya tidak ingin kau kabur saja, sayang." Dengan santai ia menyuap spagetti Sungmin kedalam mulutnya. Menghiraukan pandangan seisi kantin yang menatap mereka penuh rasa ingin tau.

Oh, tentu saja gosip Kyuhyun berciuman dengan Sungmin telah menyebar luas. Sungmin yang tadinya mendapat pandangan kagum dari para siswi kini hanya beberapa orang saja yang memandang kagum padanya. Kebencian terlihat jelas dimata mereka. Bahkan lucunya para siswa juga banyak yang menatapnya dengan kebencian.

Kyuhyun benar-benar telah merusak reputasinya. Oh ya Tuhan ia harus bagaimana? Serigala liar ini pasti tidak akan melepaskannya begitu saja. Apa ia harus pindah sekolah lagi? Cih, itu sangat tidak mungin. Ia benar-benar akan dibunuh Appa-nya jika berani melakukan itu. Terlebih ujian akhir sebentar lagi akan tiba.

"Le –Lepaskan aku... kau bisa membuat orang-orang salah paham." Sungmin bergerak-gerak gelisah. Ia mengutuki Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook yang malah asik bermain suap-suapan bersama teman Kyuhyun. Mereka terlihat bagaikan dua pasang kekasih. Jangan bilang Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook juga gay.

Sebenarnya Sungmin tidak masalah jika berteman dengan gay. Zhoumi juga gay, ia punya kekasih namanya Henry Lau. Tapi masalahnya dia bukan gay. Dan Kyuhyun memperlakukannya benar-benar kurang ajar.

"Kenapa mereka salah paham? Kau adalah kekasihku. Wajar saja jika aku bermesraan dengan kekasihku."

"Tapi ini kantin dan..." Sungmin terdiam dengan mata melotot. "Kau mengatakan aku kekasihmu?" ia menatap Kyuhyun dengan ekspresi tak percayanya yang begitu menggemaskan dimata Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa, sayang?" Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Kita sudah berciuman, jika aku mencium seseorang, itu artinya dia telah sah menjadi kekasihku."

"Kau gila." Umpat Sungmin cukup keras, sehingga seluruh kantin menatap mereka. Ketika sadar ia memelankan suaranya. "Aku bukan kekasihmu, aku normal dan aku bukan gay."

"Benarkah?" Kyuhyun menarik satu alisnya keatas. "Bukankah kau tadi menikmati ciuman dariku, sayang?" ia berbisik tepat ditelinga Sungmin. Sedikit menjilat tempat sensitif pemuda kelinci itu.

"Aku tidak... menikmatinya." Jawab Sungmin, ia benar-benar kesulitan menemukan suaranya. "Kau ja... nghhh..." tanpa sadar desahan merdu mengalun indah dari bibir Sungmin. Ia ingin mengutuk Kyuhyun yang berani-beraninya meremas selangkangnya. Namun suaranya seolah tertahan ditenggorokan.

"Jangan apa, sayang? Jangan berhenti maksudmu?" Kyuhyun semakin intens meremas selangkang Sungmin. Memeluk erat pinggang pemuda manisnya, sedangkan bahunya ia biarkan menjadi sandaran wajah Sungmin yang kesusahan menahan rangsangannya.

"Si –sialan... kau..." maki Sungmin. Ia membenamkan wajahnya dibahu Kyuhyun. Sedangkan tangannya mencengkram erat pinggiran meja. Apapun perlakuan Kyuhyun terhadapnya benar-benar membuat sekujur tubuhnya lemas. Oh tidak. Ini benar-benar berbahaya.

"Menikmatinya, eum?"

Nafas Sungmin terengah. Perlakuan lancang Kyuhyun di selangkangnya benar-benar membuat benda itu mengeras dan terasa sesak minta dipuaskan. Namun Sungmin masih waras. Dengan sisa tenaganya ia menyingkirkan tangan Kyuhyun dari sana. Menatap kecewa kearah Ryeowook dan Eunhyuk yang memilih untuk berdiam diri dalam pelukan teman Kyuhyun yang mungkin adalah kekasih mereka. Sejujurnya Sungmin melihat raut khawatir diwajah dua orang itu.

"Hentikan..." lirih Sungmin. "Aku... aku membencimu Cho..."

Kyuhyun tertawa. "Aku akan membuatmu jatuh kedalam pelukanku, Sungmin. Aku bersumpah."

"Dalam mimpimu saja." Dengan kasar Sungmin melepaskan rangkulan Kyuhyun dipinggangnya. Ia berlari keluar dari kantin dengan wajah memerah. Kyuhyun benar-benar membuatnya malu.

* * *

.

_**Joyer137**_

.

* * *

"Min... maafkan kami." Sesal Ryeowook. "Kyuhyun akan marah jika ada yang mengganggu kesenangannya. Kami benar-benar tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuk membantumu."

"Gwaenchana." Sungmin tersenyum simpul. Bel tanda pelajaran berakhir baru saja berbunyi. Selama itu pula empat buah kursi itu tetap kosong. "Aku maklum dengan kalian."

"Kami tau kau kecewa, Min. Tapi percayalah, Kyuhyun benar-benar akan marah jika kami mengganggunya." Eunhyuk menatap penuh penyesalan. Ia benar-benar merasa tidak berguna, tapi ia tidak sanggup melawan Kyuhyun.

Sungmin memberikan satu tepukan ringan dibahu Ryeowook dan eunhyuk. "Sudahlah." Ia tersenyum tulus. "Kajja... aku harus segera sampai dirumah." Lanjutnya.

Dua makhluk yang mempunyai wajah uke itu mengangguk. Mereka mengikuti Sungmin dan berjalan beriringan keluar kelas.

Sungmin bersyukur, Kyuhyun tidak ada ketika ia sampai dimobil jemputan. Ryeowook dan Eunhyuk membawa mobil sendiri. Pemuda manis itu memijat keningnya. Sepertinya ia tidak akan betah berlama-lama di Sekolah ini. Kyuhyun benar-benar telah mempermalukan dirinya.

* * *

.

_**Joyer137**_

.

* * *

BLAM!

Sungmin menutup pintu kamarnya dengan ganas. Ia benar-benar kesal sekarang. Dengan gusar, ia rebahkan tubuhnya diatas kasur. Seluruh kancing kemejanya telah terlepas, memperlihatkan dada bidangnya yang berisi serta otot perut yang terbentuk dan menampilkan Abs samar.

"Cho Kyuhyun sialan. Mati saja kau!" Sungmin melempari bantal pinknya kedinding. Bayangan Kyuhyun mencium bibirnya dengan panas kembali menari-nari diingatannya. Oh tidak, ini buruk. Ia tidak ingin membayangkan keintiman mereka yang membuat dadanya berdesir. Desiran itu pasti desiran marah. Ya, Sungmin yakin akan hal itu.

"Kau merusak reputasiku." Dengus Sungmin lagi. "Bagaimana bisa aku berkencan jika si brengsek itu tetap menggangguku? Sialan. Kau akan mati ditanganku Cho brengsek. Aku akan membunuhmu jika besok kau berani menyentuhku lagi."

Dengan ganas Sungmin yang telah dalam posisi duduk itu meninju boneka Bunny pinknya. Meski ia mengatakan dirinya manly, namun tetap saja Sungmin tidak bisa lepas dari benda-benda pink kesayangannya. Lihat saja, kamarnya sekarang didominasi oleh warna pink.

"Sungminie, bersiaplah!"

Terdengar seruan Leeteuk dari luar. Wanita itu adalah sosok yang sangat berharga bagi Sungmin. Lembut dan penuh kasih. Ia ingin nantinya jika berumah tangga, ia mendapatkan sosok seperti Leeteuk, yang selalu menyayanginya kapan dan dimanapun.

"Nde, chakkaman Eomma." Balas Sungmin.

Pria itu berpikir sejenak. Hey, dia akan ditunangkan bukan? Setidaknya situasi ini menguntungkan bagi Sungmin. Ia bisa menggunakan tunangannya untuk menjauh dari Kyuhyun. Yah, ia harus menerima pertunangan ini. Toh kalau nanti gadis itu jelek atau tidak sesuai dengan typenya, dia bisa membatalkan. Yang jelas saat ini ia harus lepas dari Cho Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menyeringai puas. "Kau tunggu saja, Cho Kyuhyun."

* * *

.

_**Joyer137**_

.

* * *

"Berhenti berwajah seperti itu, sayang." Tegur Leeteuk. "Kita hampir sampai. Eomma tidak mau wajah manismu rusak."

"Aku sedang kesal Eomma. Dan aku tampan, bukan manis." Ralat Sungmin. Ia menghentak-hentakkan kaki dengan kesal. Mobil mereka memasuki sebuah mansion mewah. Bahkan Sungmin yang orang kayapun masih ternganga kagum.

"Wooaahhh... tunanganmu orang kaya, hyung." Celetuk Sungjin. Pemuda tampan itu menatap bangunan mewah didepannya dengan mulut terbuka. Saat sadar ia cepat-cepat menutup mulutnya.

Sungmin mendengus kesal. "Aku tidak peduli." Sungutnya. Ia ikut turun ketika Sungjin dan kedua orang tuanya turun. Meski ia bertekad ingin menerima perjodohan ini, namun tetap saja ia kesal karena merasa kebebasannya terganggu. Mereka disambut oleh seorang kepala pelayan dan mengantarkan mereka keruang tamu. Disana telah menunggu sepasang suami istri dengan senyuman terkembang.

"Kangin-ah... sudah lama kita tidak bertemu."

"Omo, Han... kau terlihat semakin tampan." Kangin memeluk sahabat yang ia panggil dengan sebutan Han. Sungmin hanya memasang wajah baik-baik saja ketika kedua orang tuanya berpelukan dengan tuan rumah.

"Yang manis ini pasti Sungmin." Wanita yang Sungmin ketahui bernama Heechul itu mencubit pipi Sungmin dengan gemas. "Dan sitampan ini pasti Sungjin." Ia juga mencubit gemas pipi Sungmin. "Ahhh sebentar, aku panggilkan anakku."

Sungmin hanya meringis diiringi senyuman. Ahjumma ini benar-benar agresif. Begitulah pikirnya. Dan kenapa ia dikatakan manis sedangkan Sungjin tampan. Dengan sedikit tidak rela ia melirik Sungjin yang tengah memasang tampang sok coolnya. Seandainya Heechul tau betapa gilanya Sungjin dirumah, pasti dia akan berpikir dua kali mengatakan bocah aneh itu tampan. Begitulah pikiran nista Sungmin.

"Honey? Cepatlah kemari." Heechul berteriak. "Kau pasti akan menyukainya." Ia mengedip genit pada Sungmin.

Sungmin hanya tersenyum manis. Entah mengapa ia tidak sabar ingin melihat wajah tunangannya. Jika cantik dan menarik, ia akan menerimanya dan membawa gadis itu pada Kyuhyun, sehingga pemuda kurang ajar itu tidak berani lagi padanya. Tapi kalau jelek, mungkin dia akan berpikir 2 kali. Lebih baik dia menyewa teman-teman perempuannya untuk mengecoh Kyuhyun.

Pintu ruang tamu terbuka. Disana berdiri seorang pemuda dengan kaos santai serta rambut hitam basahnya yang acak-acakan. Terlihat begitu tampan dan menawan. Saat itu Sungmin hanya bisa merutuki nasibnya.

Kenapa harus Cho Kyuhyun? Kenapa dia harus ditunangkan dengan seorang pria? Ini tidak adil. Lalu bagaimana cara dia melepaskan diri dari sosok yang tengah menyeringai penuh gairah kearahnya itu?

Lee Sungmin, hari-hari burukmu telah dimulai.

* * *

.

_**To be Continued**_

.

* * *

Oh haayyyy! Setelah "Who are u! Mafia Kyu and Pretty Min" tamat, saya post FF baru ini^^ mohon maaf karena masih belum lanjutin FF "Pure Blood", saya bener2 lagi buntu ide... daripada FFN KOSONG dari FF KYUMIN, jadinya FF ini saya post. Tenang aja, nggak bakal banyak kok chapternya^^ note kasarnya udah saya ketik ampe akhir... muehehehe...

Gimana? Apa FF ini lanjut atau saya pending dulu dan selesaiin FF lain?

Saya bener-bener minta maaf karena saya nggak bisa fokus di satu FF aja... kalau saya post 1 FF aja yang ada ide mentok trus saya lama update.. kalo ada lebih dari 2 FF yang on Going setidaknya saya bisa nulis FF B ketika mood di FF A menghilang... harap pengertiannya... saya melakukan ini juga untuk melestarikan FF KyuMin... dan saya juga bukan tipe orang yang lari dari tanggung jawab (?) (Berasa habis hamilin Sungmin)

Jadi tenang aja, saya tidak akan meninggalkan FF lainnya yang juga On Going, secara perlahan saya pasti akan menyelesaikannya... hihihihi

Banyak yang protes ketika saya siap2 gulung lapak dari FFN, ya Cudah saya nggak jadi gulung lapak dah muahahaha #NgakakImutBarengSungjin lagian saya juga sayang ama readers yang udah ngedukung saya dari awal^^ terimakasih yaaaaa... mumumumuuuuaaaahhhh...

Mohon ripiunya sebagai penyemangat saya... kita terapkan hubungan timbal balik aja :D saya kasih tulisan saya untuk readers, dan readers kasih ripiunya untuk saya^^ terimakasih...

Saranghae All...

* * *

**Padang, 18 Juni 2014**

**^GaemGyu137^**


	2. Chapter 2

_**And I Love You**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**KyuMin**_

_**.**_

_**Rate : M**_

_**Genre : Romance / Drama**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Warning :**_

_**Typo(s), Tidak sesuai EYD, Boys love, Bad! Min, Bad! Kyu**_

_**Sungmin dan Kyuhyun disini saya gambarkan sebagai sosok yang nakal.**_

_**Don't Like Don't Read**_

_**Saya rasa semua sudah paham akan artinya.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Disclaimer :**_

_**Saya hanya meminjam nama KyuMin dan member lainnya untuk cast FF saya**_

_**Bashing, Flame, plagiat? Bukan disini tempatnya.**_

_**Dan Sungjin adalah suami khayalan saya #DiTamparKenyataan**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Summary :**_

_**Sungmin yang selama ini mengaku dirinya adalah seorang straight, selalu membuat ulah di Sekolah lamanya. Banyak catatan tentang kenakalannya sehingga sang Ayah memutuskan ia untuk pindah ke Sekolah baru. Disanalah dia bertemu sang penguasa Sekolah, Cho Kyuhyun. Mampukan Sungmin tetap bertahan dalam lingkungan straightnya setelah bertemu dengan Kyuhyun?**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

Sungmin hanya meringis diiringi senyuman. Ahjumma ini benar-benar agresif. Begitulah pikirnya. Dan kenapa ia dikatakan manis sedangkan Sungjin tampan. Dengan sedikit tidak rela ia melirik Sungjin yang tengah memasang tampang sok coolnya. Seandainya Heechul tau betapa gilanya Sungjin dirumah, pasti dia akan berpikir dua kali mengatakan bocah aneh itu tampan. Begitulah pikiran nista Sungmin.

"Honey? Cepatlah kemari." Heechul berteriak. "Kau pasti akan menyukainya." Ia mengedip genit pada Sungmin.

Sungmin hanya tersenyum manis. Entah mengapa ia tidak sabar ingin melihat wajah tunangannya. Jika cantik dan menarik, ia akan menerimanya dan membawa gadis itu pada Kyuhyun, sehingga pemuda kurang ajar itu tidak berani lagi padanya. Tapi kalau jelek, mungkin dia akan berpikir 2 kali. Lebih baik dia menyewa teman-teman perempuannya untuk mengecoh Kyuhyun.

Pintu ruang tamu terbuka. Disana berdiri seorang pemuda dengan kaos santai serta rambut hitam basahnya yang acak-acakan. Terlihat begitu tampan dan menawan. Saat itu Sungmin hanya bisa merutuki nasibnya.

Kenapa harus Cho Kyuhyun? Kenapa dia harus ditunangkan dengan seorang pria? Ini tidak adil. Lalu bagaimana cara dia melepaskan diri dari sosok yang tengah menyeringai penuh gairah kearahnya itu?

Lee Sungmin, hari-hari burukmu telah dimulai.

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Chapter 2**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

"Kalian sekarang satu sekolah bukan?" Heechul menatap antusias dua makhluk yang tengah duduk dalam satu sofa. Si tampan terlihat terus-terusan menebar senyum bahagianya, sedangkan simanis menarik paksa bibirnya untuk tersenyum. Benar-benar dua orang yang berbalikan.

"Nde, Eomma." Kyuhyun menjawab diiringi senyuman sok baiknya –menurut Sungmin. "Kami juga sekelas." Oh, ingin rasanya Sungmin menginjak ganas mulut manis Kyuhyun. Dia sangat pintar bermuka dua. Seandainya mereka tau perlakuan Kyuhyun padanya.

"Benarkah?" kali ini Leeteuk yang bertanya. Sungmin hanya mengerang ketika melihat keantusiasan Eomma-nya. Tidak adakah salah satu dari mereka yang membelanya? Kenapa kedua orang tuanya malah menjodohkan dia dengan seorang laki-laki? Apa mereka lupa gender anak sendiri?

"Itu bagus." Kali ini Kangin yang berucap. Detik itu juga Sungmin kehilangan minat mencari Supporter. Sungjin? Jelas tidak mungkin. Bocah kelas 1 SMA itu belum mengerti apa-apa. Lihat saja sekarang dia sibuk mencoba satu persatu cemilan diatas meja. Bahkan Sungmin ragu, adiknya itu pernah jatuh cinta atau tidak. "Kalian bisa dekat lebih cepat lagi." Lanjut Kangin.

"Tentu saja, ahjussi. Kami pasti akan semakin dekat." Mulut manis Kyuhyun kembali bekerja, mengabaikan aura seram disebelahnya. "Sungmin orang yang ramah, bahkan kami sudah begitu dekat di Sekolah. Aku tidak menyangka tunanganku adalah dia. Benarkan, sayang?"

Sungmin tersenyum manis lalu mengangguk. Hatinya? Jangan ditanya. Dia bahkan ingin sekali menggulung tubuh nista Kyuhyun dan memukul wajah tampan itu dengan ganas. Menginjak lehernya lalu mengubur tubuh nakal itu dikebun belakang rumah. Kalau perlu ia akan menambahkan ucapan turut BERSUKA CITA diatas kubur Kyuhyun.

Tunggu!

Tampan?

Tidak. Ia pasti khilaf. Kyuhyun bukan tampan, tapi mesum.

"Syukurlah." Hangeng tersenyum. "Kami kira akan susah menyatukan kalian, mengingat Kyuhyun belum pernah berhubungan serius seperti ini."

Sungmin menyipitkan mata. Belum pernah berhubungan serius? Apa itu artinya Kyuhyun playboy seperti dia juga? Oh astaga, sudah berapa gadis yang ditiduri pemuda sialan ini? Eh, gadis atau pemuda? Entahlah, Sungmin bingung. Mungkin pemuda. Mengingat Kyuhyun adalah seorang gay.

"Appa tenang saja, kami pasti akan semakin dekat lagi."

Sungmin hanya mengangguk sembari tersenyum paksa. Demi apapun yang ada didalam kamarnya, ia ingin merobek mulut manis Kyuhyun. Dekat apanya? Yang ada Kyuhyun itu mesum dan telah menciumnya tanpa aba-aba. Padahal bibirnya ini masih perjaka –perjaka dalam artian belum pernah disentuh lelaki. Kalau gadis jangan ditanya, hampir seisi sekolah lamanya pernah merasakan bibir Sungmin. Tanpa sadar ia melirik kearah bibir Kyuhyun.

Bibir itu terlihat begitu seksi dan kissable. Manis dan lembut. Apalagi ketika Kyuhyun menciumnya. Bibir itu terasa begitu pas dengan bibirnya. Jujur saja Sungmin belum pernah merasakan ciuman yang lebih hebat dari ciuman Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menggeleng.

Tidak!

Ia tidak boleh terlena oleh jebakan iblis berwajah tampan disebelahnya. Kyuhyun itu adalah sosok yang patut ia hindari. Ya, setelah ini ia harus mencari cara agar pertunangan bodoh ini batal. Kalau perlu ia akan menerbangkan Kyuhyun keluar angkasa. Sepertinya mulai dari sekarang ia harus mengumpulkan uang untuk membeli Jet. Ia harus membeli Jet dari Amerika atau Jepang ya?

"Eomma... Appa... ahjussi... ahjumma..." pikiran nista Sungmin terhenti ketika Kyuhyun berucap begitu sopan. Entah kenapa ia merasa tidak enak. Ada sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi, ia yakin itu. "Bolehkah kami pamit menikmati udara diluar? Mungkin kami bisa lebih mengakrabkan diri."

Benar bukan?

"Tentu saja, honey." Heechul menjawab antusias. "Kalian pergilah, biar kami disini." Wanita cantik itu merangkul Sungjin yang duduk didekatnya. Entahlah, Sungmin cukup heran kenapa Heechul terlihat begitu memanjakan Sungjin. Atau ada Kelinci dibalik wortel?

"Boleh aku ikut juga, hyung?" Sungjin menatap Kyuhyun dengan raut memelas. Ia hanya bingung, apa yang akan ia lakukan ditengah para orang tua ini. Setidaknya ikut dengan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin adalah pilihan yang tepat –pikir polos Sungjin.

"Tentu saja tidak, sayang." Heechul kembali tersenyum. "Kalian pergilah!" lanjutnya menghiraukan raut kecewa dari Sungjin.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin membungkuk hormat. Keduanya berjalan keluar. Kyuhyun didepan sedangkan Sungmin mengekor dibelakang sembari menggerutu. Padahal ia sangat senang ketika Sungjin menawarkan diri untuk ikut. Tapi apa, dia malah terjebak bersama pria yang selalu menatap tubuhnya dengan penuh gairah. Pantas saja Heechul merangkul Sungjin tadi. Cih mereka semua telah bersekongkol.

Sungmin bertekad, sesampai di Rumah nanti ia akan melakukan aksi mogok makan. Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir, jika ia tidak makan nanti ia akan kelaparan. Ah, mungkin ia harus melakukan aksi mogok mandi. Tidak... tidak... tidak mandi sama dengan bau. Dan Sungmin tidak mau dijauhi para gadis.

"Kau kedinginan?"

Gerutuan Sungmin terhenti ketika Kyuhyun bersuara. Pemuda manis itu melirik kesekitar. Mereka kini berada ditaman yang ada kolam ikannya. Lampu penerangan yang remang-remang membuat suasana terlihat begitu romantis.

Tidak, ini menyeramkan, bukan romantis.

"Apa pedulimu?" dengus Sungmin. Ia mendudukkan tubuhnya di kursi yang menghadap langsung ke kolam. Sungmin yakin, jika disiang hari, kolam ini pasti terlihat semakin indah dengan bunga-bunga yang tertata rapi.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin calon istriku kedinginan."

"Yak!" Sungmin melotot ketika Kyuhyun duduk disebelahnya lalu meraih pinggangnya. Sesuatu didadanya kembali berdesir dan jantung bodohnya kini berdegup kencang. Tubuh Kyuhyun hangat dan itu membuatnya sangat nyaman.

Tidak boleh. Ia tidak boleh tertipu. Ia straight dan Kyuhyun adalah seorang gay.

"Jangan berteriak." Kyuhyun semakin mempersempit jarak mereka. Bahkan dengan jahil Kyuhyun meniupkan nafas hangatnya kebibir Sungmin.

Sungmin terdiam. Kyuhyun begitu wangi dan menggoda. Entah bagaimana, ia bisa merasakan pemuda ini begitu posesif terhadapnya. Tapi ini salah. Dia bukan gay dan dia tidak akan terjatuh dalam pesona pemuda tampan ini. Tidak akan.

"Singkirkan tanganmu dari tubuhku." Geram Sungmin.

"Bagaimana kalau aku tidak mau?"

"Kau..." Sungmin mendelik. Berniat terlihat garang namun dimata Kyuhyun tetap saja ia begitu manis dan menggemaskan. "Kau mau mati, eoh?" bentak Sungmin. Ia berusaha menyingkirkan tangan Kyuhyun. Namun sialnya Kyuhyun merengkuh pinggangnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Jangan berteriak." Kyuhyun semakin mempersempit jarak mereka. "Kau mau orang tua kita mendengarnya?"

"Akan lebih baik begitu." Dengus Sungmin. Ia benar-benar sulit berkonsentrasi jika wajah Kyuhyun sedekat ini dengannya. "Jika... jika mereka tau kita tidak saling menyukai... mereka... mereka akan membatalkan pertunangan bodoh ini."

Kyuhyun terdiam. Ia menatap Sungmin dengan raut sendu.

"Yak!" Sungmin mengerjap panik. Apa kata-katanya begitu tajam sehingga Kyuhyun seperti ini? Tapi dia benarkan? Mereka tidak saling menyukai. Oh, Sungmin benar-benar merasa bersalah sekarang.

"Tapi aku menyukaimu." Wajah sendu Kyuhyun berubah menjadi raut polos. Dan Sungmin benar-benar menyesal telah merasa bersalah beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Kau..." Sungmin menggeram. "Lepaskan aku! Biarkan aku pulang."

"Tidak semudah itu sayang." Tanpa diduga, Kyuhyun membawa bibir Sungmin untuk menyatu dengan bibirnya. Menyesap belahan manis yang sering mengumpat padanya itu dengan liar. Satu tangannya menekan tengkuk Sungmin. Sedangkan tangan lainnya menahan pinggang pemuda manis itu.

"Ummhhh..." Sungmin kelabakan. Lagi-lagi ciuman yang memabukkan itu membuat seluruh persendiannya melemas. Ia tidak punya kekuatan hanya untuk sekedar mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun.

Lidah Kyuhyun membelit lihai lidah Sungmin. Meski pemuda manis dalam pelukannya itu belum membalas ciumannya, namun ia yakin Sungmin menikmati ciuman ini. Saliva mereka yang terkumpul membuat Sungmin kesulitan, akhirnya dengan segala keterpaksaan ia menelannya, beberapa menetes disudut bibirnya akibat ciuman mereka yang dalam.

Sungmin bersyukur ketika tautan bibir mereka terlepas. Namun hanya sebentar. Kyuhyun kembali menggerayangi bibirnya dengan penuh nafsu. Bahkan tanpa ia sadari tangannya telah mengalung dileher Kyuhyun.

"Nghhh..." Sungmin melenguh ketika ciuman Kyuhyun berpindah kelehernya. Memberikan tanda kepemilikan dileher mulus itu. Tubuhnya benar-benar mati rasa. "A... akhh..." satu gigitan membuat Sungmin menggelinjang. Tangannya mencengkram erat rambut Kyuhyun. "Hen... hentikan..."

Bukannya menurut, Kyuhyun kembali menyambar bibir Sungmin. Nafas keduanya menderu. Lelah meronta, Sungmin memilih untuk diam. Membiarkan Kyuhyun puas mencium bibirnya. Apapun yang ia lakukan, Kyuhyun tidak akan berhenti. Jadi lebih baik ia diam bukan?

Puas mengerjai bibir dan leher Sungmin, Kyuhyun menghentikan aksinya. Ia menghapus sisa saliva disudut bibir Sungmin yang telah membengkak.

"Sudah selesai?" Sungmin membuka mata. Obsidian Kyuhyun beradu dengan foxy miliknya. Gerutuan pelan terdengar dari mulut Sungmin. Bibirnya terasa berdenyut sekarang. Kyuhyun benar-benar ganas menciumnya.

Kyuhyun mengangkat bahu. Ia mengusap pipi Sungmin dengan lembut. Menikmati keindahan wajah didepannya. "Kau menikmatinya bukan?"

Sungmin mendengus. "Aku hanya mengikuti permainanmu," Jawabnya. Ia memalingkan wajah ketika Kyuhyun mengeratkan rangkulan dipinggulnya. "Bagaimanapun kerasnya aku berteriak untuk berhenti, kau tetap tidak akan melakukannya." Sadar masih mengalungkan lengannya dileher Kyuhyun, Sungmin segera menarik lengannya, meletakkan diantara dada mereka. Bermaksud untuk menahan tubuh Kyuhyun yang masih merapat padanya.

Kyuhyun tertawa. "Kau benar-benar tidak menyukaiku ya?" nada suaranya terdengar begitu sendu. Dan Sungmin merasa sangat bersalah. Terlebih ketika melihat raut duka diwajah Kyuhyun.

"Bu... bukan begitu." Sungmin meremas ujung kemeja hitamnya dengan gugup. "A... aku bukan gay. Aku straight, dan semua ini terasa begitu membingungkan." Inilah kali pertamanya ia menyampaikan semua unek-uneknya. Ia sendiri heran, kemana Lee Sungmin yang biasa selalu ganas jika berhubungan dengan Cho Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menarik nafas berat. Tangannya mengusap lengan Sungmin dan membiarkan pemuda manis itu menyandar dibahunya, nafas hangat Sungmin menyapu lehernya. Entah Sungmin sadar atau tidak.

"Begitukah? Bagaimana kalau kita membuat kesepakatan? Aku juga tidak ingin kau terpaksa atas hubungan ini, Min. Kau tau, aku memang menyukaimu, tapi jika rasa sukaku ini memberatkanmu, aku tidak akan memaksa."

Sungmin mendongak. Ia menatap Kyuhyun dengan mulut ternganga tanpa menyadari calon tunangan mesumnya itu benar-benar bernafsu ingin melumat bibirnya lagi.

Kyuhyun menawarkan syarat seperti itu? Sungmin mengerjap bingung. Kemana Kyuhyun yang tadi bersikap begitu ambisius di sekolah? Kemana Kyuhyun yang tadi menciumnya begitu brutal?

"Kau... serius?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk.

"Baiklah, apa kesepakatannya?"

Tanpa Sungmin sadari, Kyuhyun menyeringai. Jika Sungmin menganggap Kyuhyun menyerah, ia salah. Karena pemuda jenius itu punya seribu cara membuat orang lain bertekuk lutut padanya.

"Kau tidak menginginkan pertunangan ini, tapi bagaimana kalau kau berikan aku waktu untuk membuatmu mencintaiku?"

Sungmin memiringkan kepala. Pose berpikir yang teramat sangat imut. "Maksudmu, dalam waktu yang akan kita tentukan nanti kau akan membuatku mencintaimu?" Kyuhyun mengangguk mendengar pertanyaan Sungmin. "Lalu bagaimana jika nanti setelah waktu yang ditentukan habis, kau tidak berhasil membuatku mencintaimu?"

Kyuhyun tertawa. "Tentu saja aku akan meninggalkanmu, sayang." Bisiknya seduktif mungkin. "Aku berjanji, jika waktu yang ditentukan habis, maka aku akan pergi menjauh. Aku tidak akan masuk kekehidupanmu lagi."

Sungmin berpikir sejenak. Sepertinya bukan ide yang buruk ia straight, bagaimanapun caranya Kyuhyun membuat dia jadi gay, ia akan tetap menjadi seorang straight. Sungmin sangat yakin akan orientasi seksualnya ini.

"Baiklah." Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan sorot yakin. "Berapa lama waktu yang kau butuhkan?"

"Tiga bulan dari sekarang."

"Hey, itu terlalu lama." Protes Sungmin.

"Tidak lama. Jika kau memang straight, waktu tiga bulan itu pasti kau tidak akan luluh."

Sungmin mengangguk paham. Benar juga apa yang dikatakan Kyuhyun. "Baiklah. Tiga bulan dari sekarang."

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Tepat dihari kelulusan nanti, aku ingin mendengar jawaban darimu. Bagaimana?"

"Siapa takut." Sungmin menyeringai puas. Cih, dia tidak akan tergoda. Kecuali jika Kyuhyun itu wanita.

"Tapi dengan satu syarat."

"Apalagi?" dengus Sungmin malas.

"Kau tidak boleh menolak apapun perlakuanku untuk membuatmu menyukaiku."

Sungmin melongo. Namun akhirnya pemuda itu setuju. "Baiklah. Aku setuju." Sebuah kalimat yang tanpa Sungmin sadari akan berdampak buruk dikemudian hari.

Kyuhyun menyeringai. Ia sangat puas Sungmin masuk kedalam perangkapnya. Dalam waktu tiga bulan ia akan membuat kelinci manis nan keras kepala ini bertekuk lutut dihadapannya. Tiga bulan bukan waktu yang sebentar. Setiap hari ia akan membuat Sungmin mau melihatnya.

Ya, ia sangat yakin tiga bulan lagi ia akan dapat memiliki tubuh beserta hati Sungmin.

* * *

.

_**Joyer137**_

.

* * *

"Unghhhhhhh..." Sungmin menggeliat panjang. Kakinya melayang kekanan dan kekiri. Mencoba merilekskan otot tubuhnya yang terasa kaku. Perlahan kelopak matanya mengerjap. Ketika foxy eyesnya terbuka sempurna, Sungmin hampir saja berseru kaget saat melihat Kyuhyun telah duduk disebelahnya dengan tampang datar.

"Tidurmu cukup berantakan."

Sungmin mendengus. Ada urusan apa kau pagi-pagi datang ke Rumahku, Cho?"

Kyuhyun tertawa. "Kau sebentar lagi juga akan menjadi Cho, sayang. Dan apa salah aku datang kerumah tunanganku sendiri." Pemuda tampan itu menyeringai. "Bangunlah kalau kau tidak ingin terlambat."

Sungmin menggerutu. Satu kebiasaan yang tidak pernah bisa ia hilangkan.

CUP

Satu kecupan dibibir Sungmin mendarat dengan mulus, menghentikan aksi gerutuan pemuda manis itu.

"Yak! Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Kyuhyun tertawa, ia mengusap pipi Sungmin yang semerah tomat. "Kau terlihat begitu menggairahkan, sayang." Pemuda itu semakin mendekat. "Dan tadi ketika kau tertidur." Tangannya berpindah kepinggang sebelah kanan Sungmin. "Aku melihat tato bertinta hitam disini." Bisiknya tepat ditelinga Sungmin.

Bola mata Sungmin bergerak gelisah. "K... kau melihatnya?"

"Tentu saja." Kyuhyun kembali berbisik lirih sembari mengusap pinggang Sungmin. "Kau terlihat begitu seksi dengan tato ini, sayang." Dengan gerakan pelan Kyuhyun mulai menjilati leher Sungmin, sedangkan sipemilik hanya mendesah tertahan. "Dan pasti kau lebih sangat menggoda jika kita melakukan seks, lalu kau menungging dihadapanku."

"Si... sial... lepaskan aku... eunghhh... Choooo..." geram Sungmin yang mati-matian menahan desahannya. Ia mengeratkan pegangannya didada Kyuhyun ketika tunangan nakalnya itu meremas selangkangnya.

"Kenapa, heum?" Kyuhyun menjilat telinga Sungmin. Menimbulkan sensasi aneh bagi pemiliknya. "Kau menyukainya, Tunanganku yang manis?" suara berat pria itu ditambah remasannya diselangakang Sungmin membuat pemuda manis dalam pelukannya menggeliat gelisah.

"Aaanhhhh..." Sungmin menggigit bibir ketika ia mengeluarkan desahan memalukan. "Le-lepas, Kyuuu..."

Kyuhyun tertawa. Ia menghentikan remasannya, menatap wajah memerah Sungmin lalu mencium pipi chubby dihadapannya. "Sudah ku katakan aku akan membuatmu jatuh padaku, Lee Sungmin."

Sungmin mengalihkan wajahnya kearah lain. "Ta-tapi bukan dengan cara ini."

"Hey, kau setuju bukan, jika aku boleh melakukan apa saja."

"Tapi..."

"Ssttt... sekarang kau mandi atau aku benar-benar akan memasukimu. Apa kau perlu bantuan untuk menidurkan little Min?" Kyuhyun menepuk-nepuk pelan selangkang Sungmin yang menggembung.

"Y.. Yak!" dengan gusar Sungmin turun dari kasur dan menuju kamar mandi. Meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang tersenyum puas melihat gelagat Sungmin. "Kurang ajar." Maki Sungmin. Ia menatap miris selangkangnya yang menegang. Bagaimana mungkin Kyuhyun membuatnya terpancing.

Sembari mendengus gusar ia mulai mengurut genitalnya, Kyuhyun sialan itu membuat dia harus bersolo karir pagi ini.

* * *

.

_**Joyer137**_

.

* * *

Sungmin baru saja berniat membuka pintu mobil ketika Kyuhyun menahan tangannya. Yah, hari ini mereka berangkat ke Sekolah bersama. Itu semua tak lebih atas usulan Hangeng. Dan dengan sok jantan, Kyuhyun mengatakan jika Sungmin pulang dan pergi bersamanya.

"Ada apa?" Sungmin mendelik. Ia cukup lelah dengan ulah Kyuhyun pagi ini. Dan dengan pasrah ia membiarkan Kyuhyun menjamah tubuhnya begitu saja. Ia bahkan tidak mengerti kenapa ia bisa sepasrah itu.

"Kau tunggu disini!"

Sungmin hanya bisa mengerjap bingung ketika Kyuhyun keluar dari mobil dan berjalan membukakan pintu untuknya. "Jangan keluar sebelum aku membukakan pintu," ucap Kyuhyun begitu pintu terbuka.

"Terserah kau saja." Sungmin memutar bola mata malas. Ia kembali mendelik ketika Kyuhyun menahan tubuhnya. "Apa lagi?"

Kyuhyun menyeringai, detik berikutnya ia menunduk dan melumat bibir Sungmin. Menahan tengkuk pemuda manis itu agar ciuman mereka tidak terlepas. Lidahnya dengan lincah menelusuri setiap lekuk bibir Sungmin.

"Jangan lupa, ketika turun dari mobil, berikan aku ciuman yang manis, sayang." Kyuhyun mengusap sisa saliva dibibir Sungmin yang bengkak dan memerah. Sepertinya ia terlalu kuat menghisap bibir ranum itu.

Sungmin hanya pasrah, biar bagaimanapun ia sudah setuju akan tindakan Kyuhyun yang katanya membuat dia jatuh cinta dalam tiga bulan –Ia tidak akan menjilat ludah sendiri. Tapi masalahnya sekarang adalah, hampir seisi sekolah melihat mereka berciuman. Oh, sepertinya dia tidak punya kesempatan untuk tebar pesona selama tiga bulan ini. Akhir dari masa SMA yang buruk.

.

_**Joyer137**_

.

"Sungmin-ah..." Ryeowook menyambut Sungmin yang baru masuk kelas dengan senyum menawan. Namun detik berikutnya ia mengernyit bingung ketika melihat Kyuhyun melingkarkan tangannya dipinggang sungmin. Apa dia melewatkan sesuatu?

"Wookie-ya." Sungmin tersenyum manis. Ia menyikut pelan rusuk Kyuhyun dan bergumam lirih. "Bisakah kau melepasku?"

"Tidak, sayang." Tegas Kyuhyun, membuat Sungmin ingin menginjak leher pemuda yang tengah memeluknya dengan posesif. "Sekarang ayo menuju kursimu."

Sungmin mendengus. Dengan gusar ia berjalan menuju kursinya.

"Hey, bagaimana kau tau kalau aku yang duduk disebelahmu?"

Sungmin mengerjap bingung. Namun akhirnya ia paham akan maksud Kyuhyun. "Aku juga tidak akan duduk disini jika tau kau yang duduk disebelahku." Jawabnya ketus. Sedangkan Ryeowook dan Eunhyuk hanya bisa menatap bingung kearah keduanya.

"Hey, bisa jelaskan kalian kenapa? Dan Sungmin, bukankah kemarin kau masih alergi dengan Kyuhyun? Kenapa sekarang kalian bisa saling menempel seperti ini?" Eunhyuk bertanya dengan raut bingung.

"Aku tidak menempelinya, dialah yang menempeliku." Jawab sungmin ganas. Ia membanting tasnya keatas meja. Kyuhyun benar-benar membuat seluruh pergerakannya terganggu. Liat saja sekarang, pemuda tampan yang telah sah menjadi tunangannya itu masih melingkarkan lengannya dipinggul Sungmin.

Sah? Yah, setelah semalam mereka membuat kesepakatan, akhirnya Sungmin menerima jika Kyuhyun menjadi tunangannya. Malam itu juga para orang tua memaksa untuk bertukar cincin karena Sungmin mengatakan ia akan mengamuk jika diadakan pesta pertunangan. Ayolah, dia straight, apa kata teman-teman lamanya jika mereka tau pertunangan ini? Lagipula pertunangan mereka hanya tiga bulan.

Kyuhyun tertawa merdu. "Tentu saja aku harus menjaga tunanganku ini dari tangan-tangan nakal, Eunhyuk-ah." Dengan bangga Kyuhyun memamerkan cincin tunangan mereka, membuat Sungmin mendengus jengah.

"Apa maksudmu dengan tangan nakal, Kyuhyun-ah?" Yesung menatap Kyuhyun dengan bingung. Ia baru saja sampai bersama teman Kyuhyun yang lainnya, Donghae dan Siwon.

"Kalian bertunangan?" kali ini Siwon yang bertanya. Menatap syok kearah cincin dijari manis Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

Kyuhyun tersenyum puas. "Nde, dia tunanganku." Dengan gemas ia mengeratkan pegangannya pada pinggul Sungmin. "Jadi mulai sekarang, aku tidak akan membiarkan siapapun mengganggu tunanganku." Tegasnya cukup keras, sehingga seisi kelas menatap tertarik kearah mereka.

"Kau terlalu berlebihan." Desis Sungmin panik. Ya Tuhan, sekarang reputasinya benar-benar hancur. Ia benar-benar tidak akan bisa tebar pesona pada para gadis di Sekolah ini.

Kyuhyun mengangkat bahu cuek. Tangan nakalnya semakin gencar mengusap pinggang kiri Sungmin, merapatkan duduk mereka sehingga tak berjarak sedikitpun.

Yesung tertawa. "Baiklah, sepertinya Tuan Cho terhormat kita sudah jatuh cinta. Aku berharap kali ini kau benar-benar serius, Kyuhyun-ah."

Kyuhyun menyeringai. Dengan lancang ia mengecup pipi Sungmin, sedikit menjilatnya membuat pemuda manis disisinya merona hebat. Sungguh, ingin rasanya Sungmin menolak semua perlakuan kurang ajar Kyuhyun, namun ia benar-benar tak bisa melawan. Semua sentuhan Kyuhyun membuatnya tidak bisa berpikir dengan jernih.

"Hey, bagaimana kalau kita berlibur?" usul Siwon. "Kekasihku pulang besok. Aku rasa tidak ada salahnya kita berlibur bersama." Pemuda tampan bertubuh atletis itu tersenyum bahagia mengingat kekasihnya Kim Kibum, salah satu atlet bulu tangkis kebanggaan Korea Selatan. Kekasihnya itu baru saja menyelesaikan pertandingan di Amerika dan membawa nama baik negaranya serta pulang dengan medali emas yang ia dapat.

"Ide bagus." Donghae yang sedari tadi berdiam diri ikut menyahut.

"Tunggu dulu, bagaimana dengan sekolah?" Ryeowook berseru panik.

"Apa kau lupa, sebulan lagi liburan musim panas, sayang." Yesung mengecup gemas pipi kekasihnya.

"Tapi kita pasti mengikuti pelajaran tambahan untuk persiapan ujian." Kali ini Eunhyuk ikut protes.

"Tidak jika kau pergi bersama Cho Kyuhyun." Kyuhyun tertawa sombong. Yah, pihak sekolah pasti akan mengabulkan apapun permintaannya. "Kau harus ikut, sayang." Kyuhyun berbisik lirih ditelinga Sungmin. Entahlah, ia sangat suka menggoda kelinci manisnya.

"Apa aku bisa menolak?" tanya Sungmin sangsi. Ia sudah tau apa jawaban yang akan ia dapat.

"Tentu saja tidak."

* * *

.

_**Joyer137**_

.

* * *

Sungmin menatap malas kedepan. Jung sonsaengnim, yang ia ketahui adalah suami dari Kim Jaejoong tengah menerangkan pelajaran biologi didepan sana. Ia tidak tau kenapa Kepala Sekolahnya memakai marga Kim, bukan Jung. Mata rubahnya menatap tak fokus kedepan. Ia semakin tidak fokus ketika Kyuhyun menautkan jemari mereka.

"Kau bosan?" bisik Kyuhyun.

"Hum..." jawab Sungmin singkat. "Aku tidak mengerti apa yang diterangkannya." Gerutu Sungmin. Selama ini ia tidak pernah memperhatikan pelajaran. Ia terlalu sibuk bermain gila dengan para gadis mengakibatkan nilainya ketika kenaikan kelas menjadi pas-pasan. Jika syarat kenaikan kelas adalah 4,00 maka nilainya akan berada di angka 4,01. Sangat pas-pasan bukan?

"Bagaimana kalau kita keluar?"

"Aku bisa dibunuh Appa jika ketahuan membolos. Dan dia akan menguburku hidup-hidup jika tahun ini aku gagal." Sungmin balas berbisik.

Kyuhyun ini benar-benar terlihat manis. Lihat saja bibirnya yang terpout lucu serta pipinya yang menggembung.

"Bagaimana kalau aku mengajarimu?" tawar Kyuhyun. Beruntung Jung sonsaengnim tengah menulis didepan dan suasana kelas sedikit ribut, sehingga guru yang terkenal sangat disiplin itu tidak mendengar obrolan mereka.

Sungmin menyipitkan mata. "Mengajariku? Oh, ayolah... kau bahkan hampir tidak pernah hadir dikelas."

Kyuhyun tersenyum. Ia meremas erat tangan Sungmin yang berada di genggamannya. "Kau akan kaget ketika tau betapa jeniusnya aku."

Sungmin memutar bola mata jengah. "Aku akan semakin kacau jika kau yang mengajariku. Kau pasti melakukan hal-hal yang aneh."

"Kau benar-benar mengharapkan sentuhanku ya?" Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dengan raut polos yang membuat Sungmin ingin melemparnya dari jendela saat ini juga. Apa-apaan raut polos itu?

"Hentikan gurauanmu, Cho. Perhatikan saja pelajarannya." Obrolan mereka terhenti tepat ketika Jung sonsaengnim berhenti menulis. Meski obrolan terhenti, namun tangan Kyuhyun masih menggenggam jemari Sungmin. Bahkan dengan usilnya Kyuhyun mengusap-usap punggung tangan Sungmin dengan ibu jarinya.

_'Aku benar-benar ingin membunuhnya'_ Batin Sungmin.

* * *

.

_**Joyer137**_

.

* * *

"Minnie-ya, kau benar-benar tidak ingin ikut?" Leeteuk menatap putra manisnya dengan raut kecewa. Padahal dia sangat tidak rela jika Sungmin tinggal sendirian dirumah. Itu berbahaya, meski Sungmin menguasai jurus beladiri, tapi tetap saja ia tidak rela. Bagaimana jika ada orang jahat yang masuk kerumah mereka dan menculik Sungmin? Lalu nanti Putra manisnya ini dijual dan... oh, Leeteuk tidak sanggup meneruskan pikiran negativenya.

"Nde Eomma. Ujian akhir semakin dekat, aku ingin belajar."

Leeteuk tersenyum. Ia mengusap lembut kepala Putranya. "Eomma senang kau benar-benar berubah, sayang. Jangan kecewakan kami lagi."

Sungmin tersenyum lembut. Ia mengecup pipi sang Ibu dengan penuh kasih.

"Eomma pergi nde. Kalau ada apa-apa hubungi Eomma. Besok pagi kami akan kembali."

Sungmin mengangguk. Ia menemani Leeteuk sampai pintu keluar, dimana Kangin dan Sungjin telah menunggu. Hari ini mereka bertiga terpaksa harus menghadiri pesta salah satu kerabat Kangin. Beruntung pesta itu berlangsung di Ilsan, sehingga mereka bisa menginap dirumah Ibunya Leeteuk. Sangat tidak memungkinkan untuk kembali ke Seoul. Dan tentu saja Sungmin sipembenci keramaian itu menolak dengan tegas untuk ikut.

Begitu mobil kedua orang tuanya pergi, Sungmin bergegas menuju dapur. Ia lapar, dan ia ingin makan Ramen. Para maid mungkin sedang beristirahat, dan Sungmin tidak tega memanggil mereka hanya untuk sebungkus Ramen.

Sembari bernyanyi kecil, Sungmin mulai menumis bawang, mengeluarkan ramen dari bungkusnya dan memanaskan air. Ingatannya melayang pada perlakuan mesum Kyuhyun akhir-akhir ini. Hubungan mereka telah berjalan hampir 2 minggu. Selama itu pula bibir Kyuhyun tidak pernah luput melumat bibirnya. Mungkin setiap hari ukuran bibirnya bertambah. Tapi itu mustahil.

Sungmin tersenyum kecil. Namun detik berikutnya ia menggeleng. Kyuhyun menyeramkan.

"Aku tidak boleh jatuh cinta padanya." Sungmin mensugesti dirinya sendiri. Tangannya yang memegang spatula terkepal erat didepan dada dengan posisi spatula mengacung keatas. "Dia itu menyeramkan dan aneh."

"Lebih aneh lagi seseorang yang berbicara dengan spatula."

"Aku tidak berbicara dengan spatula, kau pikir aku..." Sungmin sontak melotot syok. Cho Kyuhyun telah berdiri dibelakangnya dengan cengiran polosnya yang membuat Sungmin selalu sakit hati saat melihatnya. Dan apa-apaan tas besar dipunggungnya itu? Apa Kyuhyun berniat pindah dari Korea? Oh, ia sangat bersyukur akan hal itu. Bahkan dengan sukarela Sungmin akan mengantarkan Kyuhyun ke Bandara.

"Hai sayang, merindukanku?" Kyuhyun tersenyum mesum –menurut Sungmin.

"Cih, siapa yang merindukanmu?" Sungmin mendengus. "Dan apa yang kau lakukan disini?" ia berbalik, memasukkan ramen kedalam air yang telah mendidih.

"Kangin Appa menghubungiku, dia mengatakan kalau putra manisnya ini sendirian di Rumah. Lalu dia memintaku untuk menemanimu malam ini."

"Jadi Appa menghubungimu." Sungmin mengaduk-aduk Ramennya. Namun detik berikutnya tubuh indah itu berbalik dan menatap horor kearah Kyuhyun. "Mwo? Menemaniku? Malam ini? Apa kau gila?"

* * *

.

_**To be Continued**_

.

* * *

Haiiiii Chapter 2 datang, mohon maaf atas keterlambatan updatenya, seharusnya saya update ini kemarin, tapi karena sesuatu dan lain hal saya update jadi hari ini…

Sebelum cuap2 makin panjang saya mau minta maaf ama suami yang udah saya bikin kaya gini di FF sendiri #PeyukSungjin Maafkan aku yeobo... huksss #ReadersRollingButt

ini FF terakhir saya sebelum saya memutuskan hiatus, mungkin saya akan come back 2 atau 3 minggu sesudah lebaran…

**buat yang Muslim, saya mengucapkan mohon maaf lahir dan batin, Ramadhan bentar lagi datang, jadi mari kita saling memaafkan, mungkin saya punya salah kata ama readers semua saya minta maaf…**

Karena banyak yang minta lanjut jadi FF ini saya lanjutkan, Saya juga mengucapkan terimakasih atas tanggapan pada Chapter 1 yang waaawww, saya sendiri syok pas liat begitu banyak peminat FF abal2 ini. Saya harap chapter 2 nggak mengecewakan^^

* * *

**Jawaban Review **

**R = Readers**

**A = Author**

**R : FF mu lucu**

A : Terimakasih, padahal saya pikir tadinya ini FF garing banget... kk udah lama merem di laptop chapter 1 nya, pas ubek2 taunya nemu, ya udah saya post aja...

**R : Maksud dari siswa Khusus?**

A : Sama halnya kaya Pangeran sekolah, Kyuhyun and the gank itu berkuasa, terutama Kyuhyun, jadi dia bisa masuk sekolah sesuka hatinya. Karena itulah dikatakan siswa Khusus (Jangan ditiru ya)

**R : Tampilan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin**

A : Bayangkan aja Sungmin dengan model serta warna rambut yang sekarang, namun untuk bodynya bayangkan aja pas era Sorry Sorry dulu.

Kalau untuk Kyuhyun bayangkan aja pas era Bonamana... karena itu adalah kali pertama saya jatuh cinta pada Kyuhyun... kkkk

**R : Ortu Sungmin tau tunangan anaknya itu laki2? Kenapa ortu Min mendukung anaknya jadi gay?**

A : Ortu Sungmin tau kok siapa tunangan Min, di Chapter 1 saya udah menyinggung tentang masalah Kangin yang sedari dulu selalu mengatakan Sungmin udah dijodohkan. Kenapa dijodohkan ntar akan ketahuan seiring dengan berjalannya chapter

**R : sampai berapa Chap?**

A : Upsss jangan tanya itu^^ saya nggak suka nyebutin FF saya berapa Chap ke readers, saya udah pernah ngasih tau sebelumnya kalo saya ingin readers menikmati perchapter dengan santai tanpa diburu tulisan The End

**R : Ming mukul Bunny keinget emak Nene temen Shinchan**

A : Demi apa saya ngakak baca reviewnya :v iya saya juga tiba2 inget itu pas baca ini ripiu #Jdeeerrrr

**R : Sungmin yang mecum atau Authornya?**

A : Sungmin tuh #TunjukTakut #NgumpetDiBalikSungjin aku kan poloc...

**R : Temen2 Kyu?**

A : Saya sengaja nggak nyebutin di chapter 1 :D sekarang udah jelaskan siapa aja temen2 Kyu?

**R : Apakah ada NC?**

A : ohohoho tentu saja :3 tapi sabar ya nunggu abis lebaran... kkk

**R : Zhoumi hilang keperjakaan gara2 Henry?**

A : Maunya sih saya, tapi takut di cere Sungjin ya cudah, Henry aja deh :3

**R : Sungmin belum pernah nidurin Yeoja?**

A : Udah #TunjukDiriSendiri nggak ding becanda -_- saya masih istri sah Sungjin, jadi nggak mungkin lah ya saya selingkuh ama kaka Ipar sendiri #Abaikan

Sungmin emang belum pernah nidurin yeoja, pas mau masuk digrebek Kangin Appa, jadinya gagal #KetawaNistaBarengKyu

**R : Kenapa Sungmin masih perjaka? Kan sering main cewek**

A : nah itu jawabannya diatas tadi, grepe2 pas mau bobol gawang ketahuan Kangin, alhasil selalu gagal...

**R : Anaknya Jaejoong?**

A : ahhh anak Jaejoong ntar yah -_-

**R : Baru terjun ke dunia FF dan maaf nggak review di FF lama**

A : Iya, welcome^^ semoga betah didunia per-FF-an ini :D gpp kok, saya maunya kamu dimana nyaman aja... kkk

**R : Kyu cinta nggak ama Min?**

A : nanti saya jawab di chapter2 selanjutnya :D

**R : Tega amat bilang Suami sendiri aneh**

A : Hahahaha #LirikMesraSungjin justru itu saya minta maaf tadi diawal2... kkk tapi tenang aja, Sungjin nggak bakal protes karena dia nggak tau saya nistakan -_- di FF saya ini #Jdeeerrr

**R : typo**

A : Ahhh itu turunan dari Donghae -_-

* * *

Mohon maaf kalau kali ini bahasa saya dalam menjawab review agak kaku, saya lagi berduka setelah ditinggal pergi Kelinci kesayangan :'( meski nggak se down kemarin tetep aja nyeseknya masih tersisa... ditambah lagi katanya OTP kita lagi bahtera Rumah Tangga.

Tapi kalo memang KyuMin lagi marahan bukankah mereka terlihat seperti pasutri yang sanga romantis? Kkkk semoga aja setelah ini mereka tambah mesra...

Terimakasih semuanya^^

Sampai bertemu lagi beberapa minggu sesudah lebaran….

* * *

_**Padang, 24 Juni 2014-06-24**_

_**^GaemGyu137^**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**And I Love You**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**KyuMin**_

_**.**_

_**Rate : M**_

_**Genre : Romance / Drama**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Warning :**_

_**Typo(s), Tidak sesuai EYD, Boys love, Bad! Min, Bad! Kyu**_

_**Sungmin dan Kyuhyun disini saya gambarkan sebagai sosok yang nakal.**_

_**Don't Like Don't Read**_

_**Saya rasa semua sudah paham akan artinya.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Disclaimer :**_

_**Saya hanya meminjam nama KyuMin dan member lainnya untuk cast FF saya**_

_**Bashing, Flame, plagiat? Bukan disini tempatnya.**_

_**Dan Sungjin adalah suami khayalan saya #DiTamparKenyataan**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Summary :**_

_**Sungmin yang selama ini mengaku dirinya adalah seorang straight, selalu membuat ulah di Sekolah lamanya. Banyak catatan tentang kenakalannya sehingga sang Ayah memutuskan ia untuk pindah ke Sekolah baru. Disanalah dia bertemu sang penguasa Sekolah, Cho Kyuhyun. Mampukan Sungmin tetap bertahan dalam lingkungan straightnya setelah bertemu dengan Kyuhyun?**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

"Aku tidak boleh jatuh cinta padanya." Sungmin menyugesti dirinya sendiri. Tangannya yang memegang spatula terkepal erat didepan dada dengan posisi spatula mengacung keatas. "Dia itu menyeramkan dan aneh."

"Lebih aneh lagi seseorang yang berbicara dengan spatula."

"Aku tidak berbicara dengan spatula, kau pikir aku..." Sungmin sontak melotot syok. Cho Kyuhyun telah berdiri dibelakangnya dengan cengiran polosnya yang membuat Sungmin selalu sakit hati saat melihatnya. Dan apa-apaan tas besar dipunggungnya itu? Apa Kyuhyun berniat pindah dari Korea? Oh, ia sangat bersyukur akan hal itu.

"Hai sayang, merindukanku?" Kyuhyun tersenyum mesun –menurut Sungmin.

"Cih, siapa yang merindukanmu?" Sungmin mendengus. "Dan apa yang kau lakukan disini?" ia berbalik, memasukkan ramen kedalam air yang telah mendidih.

"Kangin Appa menghubungiku, dia mengatakan kalau putra manisnya ini sendirian di Rumah. Lalu dia memintaku untuk menemanimu malam ini."

"Jadi Appa menghubungimu." Sungmin mengaduk-aduk Ramennya. Namun detik berikutnya tubuh indah itu berbalik dan menatap horor kearah Kyuhyun. "Mwo? Menemaniku? Malam ini? Apa kau gila?"

* * *

.

.

_**Chapter 3**_

.

.

* * *

"Setelah ini kau harus pulang!" Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun yang asik memakan Ramen buatannya. Ia terpaksa membuatkan satu Ramen lagi untuk Kyuhyun. Kekasihnya itu mengeluh belum sempat makan malam ketika dihubungi Kangin. Huh, salah sendiri, siapa suruh menemaninya malam ini. Dia bisa sendiri.

Kekasih?

Yeah, kekasih tiga bulan. Setelah tiga bulan nanti ia akan bebas dari Kyuhyun dan hidupnya kembali tenang. Ia bisa menggoda gadis sepuasnya. Sungmin tidak sabar menunggu hari itu tiba. Hari dimana ia melambaikan tangan kearah Cho Kyuhyun dan mengatakan 'Aku menang, mulai sekarang kau jangan ganggu aku lagi, sana jauh-jauh dariku.'

"Aku tidak akan pulang." Kyuhyun meletakkan sumpitnya, menyeka bibirnya dengan tissue lalu bersidekap. "Appamu mengatakan agar aku menjagamu disini. Jadi jangan suruh aku pulang, Cho Sungmin."

"Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri, Cho Kyuhyun. Dan untuk sekedar mengingatkan jika kau lupa, margaku Lee, bukan Cho." Sungut Sungmin. Kepalanya terasa pecah menghadapi makhluk keras kepala dihadapannya ini. Heechul ngidam apa sewaktu mengandung orang ini? Jangan bilang Heechul ngidam ingin bertemu iblis. Sungmin bergidik dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"Sebentar lagi aku juga akan mengubah margamu." Kyuhyun mengedip genit. Mata itu, ahhh ingin rasanya Sungmin mencongkel keluar. Namun detik berikutnya ia menggeleng. Pria tampan sepertinya tidak akan menghabiskan waktu dipenjara hanya karena mencongkel mata seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang menyebalkan.

"Itu kalau kau berhasil membuatku mencintaimu." Sungmin mendengus sombong.

"Aku pasti akan berhasil."

"Terserah kau saja." Sungmin beranjak meletakkan piring ke wastafel dan berjalan menuju lantai dua. Meski tau Kyuhyun membuntutinya, namun ia menghiraukan semuanya. Berdebat dengan Kyuhyun hanya akan membuang waktu, tenaga, pikiran dan uang. Sepertinya yang terakhir tidak masuk hitungan. Tolong dilupakan saja.

"Jadi ini kamarmu?" Kyuhyun menatap kamar bernuansa pink itu dengan wajah syok. Sungmin yang selama ini berlagak sok manly ternyata seorang maniak pink. "Kau maniak Pink?"

"Kalau iya apa urusanmu?" sungut Sungmin. Ia merasa tersinggung dengan ucapan Kyuhyun. Apa salahnya ia maniak Pink? Meski maniak Pink toh buktinya ia hampir saja memperawani Bora. Ia menata kasurnya. Niatnya untuk belajar jadi urung dengan kehadiran Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengangkat bahu. "Kau sudah mau tidur? Ini bahkan baru jam 9, Min."

Sungmin mendelik. "Kau terlalu banyak bicara. Kalau kau ingin tidur, tidurlah dikamar tamu. Maid akan menunjukkan tempatnya. Sekarang keluar dari kamarku!"

Kyuhyun mencibir. Tanpa mempedulikan Sungmin yang tengah menatap geram kearahnya, Kyuhyun membuka tas dan mengeluarkan piyamanya. Dengan santai ia melepas satu persatu kancing kemeja yang ia pakai. Segarang apapun wajah Sungmin, dimatanya pria itu tetap manis dan menggemaskan.

"Yak! Apa yang kau lakukan?" seru Sungmin horor. Tubuh putih pucat Kyuhyun terpampang jelas dimatanya. Otot-otot dada dan perutnya terbentuk sempurna meski tidak sesempurna milik Siwon, namun sukses membuat jantung Sungmin berdetak lebih cepat.

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dengan raut polosnya yang keterlaluan. "Kenapa? Aku hanya mengganti baju. Aku tidak mungkin tidur memakai kemeja."

"Setidaknya kau bisa menggantinya dikamar mandi." Sungmin mencengkram seprai, ia duduk dengan gelisah, pipinya terasa panas dan ia yakin bongkahan marsmallownya itu telah memerah sekarang.

Kyuhyun menyeringai mesum. Ia menatap lapar tubuh Sungmin yang dibaluti piyama pink. "Kenapa? Bukankah kau straight? Seharusnya kalau kau straight, kau tidak akan tergoda. Bukankah kita sesama namja? Kecuali..." Kyuhyun mendekati Sungmin, memenjarakan tubuh yang semakin merapat ke kepala tempat tidur itu dengan sepasang lengannya. "Kau gay sepertiku."

"Me-menyingkir dariku." Sungmin mendorong gelisah dada Kyuhyun. Hangat. Ia merasakan aliran darahnya semakin cepat ketika tangannya menyentuh kulit dada Kyuhyun. Sejenak ia merutuki tubuhnya yang berkhianat.

Kyuhyun tertawa puas. Melihat Sungmin salah tingkah seperti ini benar-benar menarik. "Kau benar-benar ingin aku menyingkir?"

Sungmin memalingkan wajahnya ke kiri saat Kyuhyun semakin mempersempit jarak mereka. Ia melontarkan segala macam kutukan yang ia ketahui. Tentu saja didalam hati. Bisa habis dia jika menyuarakannya. Habis bukan dalam artian babak belur. Yeah, tau sendirilah ia tengah berhadapan dengan makhluk mesum.

"Ce-cepat pakai bajumu. Aku mau tidur."

"Kau mengantuk, atau tidak tahan dengan tubuhku?" Kyuhyun lagi-lagi menggoda. Dengan jahil ia menjilat perpotongan leher Sungmin. Mengakibatkan lenguhan tertahan dari si empu. Selama menjalani hubungan dengan Sungmin, Kyuhyun tau leher adalah salah satu titik sensitive Sungmin.

"A... apa yang kau... lakukan..." Sungmin mengeratkan cengkramannya di seprai.

"Aku menginginkanmu, Sungmin." Kyuhyun berbisik parau. Terdengar begitu menggoda dan penuh hasrat.

"Y... Yak!" entah kekuatan dari mana, Sungmin mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun. Dengan nafas terengah pemuda manis itu bergerak menuju pintu. Ia tidak yakin jika tetap bertahan diruangan yang sama, tubuhnya akan selamat dari gerayangan tunangan mesumnya itu. Namun belum sempat Sungmin meraih kenop pintu, Kyuhyun telah menarik tangannya dan mendorongnya kedinding.

"Akhhh..." Sungmin melenguh ketika punggungnya menghantam dinding. Nafasnya terengah.

"Kau mau lari kemana, sayang?" Kyuhyun mengusap pipi halus Sungmin. Satu tangan lainnya mencengkram kedua pergelangan tangan Sungmin dan menahannya diatas kepala. Pria itu tertawa dalam hati. Mengerjai Sungmin ternyata cukup menyenangkan.

"Apa... apa yang kau lakukan... lepaskan aku Cho." Geram Sungmin. Ia ingin menendang Kyuhyun, namun kedua kakinya juga diapit oleh kaki Kyuhyun. Oh tidak, kenapa ia bertingkah seperti gadis yang akan diperkosa? "Nghhh... akhh..." Sungmin kembali mengerang ketika Kyuhyun menggigit lehernya. Sial, bahkan tanda yang dibuat Kyuhyun kemarin saja belum hilang.

"Kau selalu saja melawan." Kyuhyun berbicara tepat didepan bibir Sungmin. "Tidak bisakah kau diam dan menikmati semua ini?"

"Aku... aku tidak suka kau menyentuhku sembarangan." Gerutu Sungmin. Ia memalingkan wajahnya, tanpa menyadari perlakuan itu membuat Kyuhyun semakin mudah untuk mengerjai lehernya. "Kyu... nghhh... ja-jangan seperti ini..."

"Lalu seperti apa, heum?" Kyuhyun mengusap pipi Sungmin. Wajah memerah kekasihnya benar-benar membuat ia bergairah. Sial. Padahal ia tadi hanya berniat mengerjai Sungmin.

"A... aku tidak suka... diperlakukan sekasar ini."

"Benarkah?" Kyuhyun melonggarkan cengkramannya dipergelangan tangan Sungmin. "Lalu kau mau aku menyentuhmu dengan lembut?"

"Bu... bukan begitu..." Sungmin menggigit bibirnya gelisah. Kyuhyun selalu saja berhasil mematahkan ucapannya. Arrghhh seandainya Tuhan memberikannya kekuatan untuk sekali saja memukul Kyuhyun sampai pingsan. Mungkin ia akan sangat berterima kasih.

"Lalu?"

Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Lepas, Kyu. Tanganku sakit."

Kyuhyun melepaskan Sungmin. Mengusap pergelangan tangan yang sedikit memerah akibat ulahnya itu. Rasa sesal muncul dihatinya. "Maaf."

"Aku hanya tidak suka kau memperlakukanku sekasar ini." Sungmin menunduk. Aroma maskulin yang menguar dari tubuh Kyuhyun membuatnya gila. Ia bahkan ragu, apakah tiga bulan lagi dia masih straight? Eh tunggu. Tidak... tidak... jangan sampai ia terjebak oleh permainan Kyuhyun. Tapi, jujur saja, Sungmin mulai ragu sekarang.

GREP!

Tanpa diduga, Kyuhyun membawa Sungmin kedalam pelukannya. "Maaf, aku benar-benar tidak sadar telah berlaku kasar padamu."

Sungmin terdiam. Tangannya yang berada dipunggung Kyuhyun bergerak ragu, namun akhirnya ia melepas egonya dan balas memeluk Kyuhyun.

"Perlakukan aku dengan baik. Kau masih punya banyak waktu untuk membuatku mencintaimu."

Kyuhyun mengecup pucuk kepala Sungmin. "Maafkan aku."

Sungmin mengangguk dalam pelukan Kyuhyun. Menikmati aroma dan rasa hangat yang menguar dari tubuh yang lebih tinggi darinya itu. Setidaknya untuk hari ini biarkan seperti ini dulu. Dia hanya berharap, ketika saat itu tiba, maka ia akan memberikan jawaban yang terbaik untuk mereka.

* * *

.

_**Joyer137**_

.

* * *

"Umhhh..." Sungmin melenguh ketika merasakan benda lunak dan basah menggerayangi lehernya. Dengan cepat ia membuka mata dan melotot syok mendapati Kyuhyun telah berada diatasnya. "Ap... annhhh..."

"Selamat pagi, sayang." Kyuhyun menghentikan aksi –mari menandai leher Sungmin. Ia menatap penuh cinta kekasih cantiknya. Benar-benar terlihat sangat menggoda.

"Hen... hentikan... nghhhh..."

Heran kenapa Sungmin masih mendesah? Padahal Kyuhyun sudah menghentikan aksi menandai leher Sungmin?

Tentu saja desahan itu keluar akibat dari tangan nakal Kyuhyun yang telah berada didalam piyama Sungmin. Dengan lihai ia memelintir nipple pemuda manis dibawahnya.

"Kenapa? Bukankah kau ingin aku bersikap lembut?" Kyuhyun mengecup lama pipi Sungmin. Menyeringai ketika melihat ekspresi terangsang Sungmin yang sangat menggoda. Dengan jahil Kyuhyun menggerakkan pinggulnya, menggesekkan genital mereka dengan gerakan pelan.

"A... ahhh..." Sungmin mencengkram seprai dengan erat. Kepalanya mendongak keatas, memperlihatkan leher putih mulusnya yang telah ternoda bercak kemerahan. "Jebal... akhh... be... berhenti... nnhhh..."

Kyuhyun tertawa. Ia mengecup lama bibir Sungmin lalu beranjak dari atas tubuh montok tunangannya. "Hanya berniat menggodamu." Ia tersenyum puas lalu melenggang masuk kedalam kamar mandi seolah ia tidak pernah berbuat dosa apapun pagi ini.

"CHO KYUHYUN SIALAN! MATI SAJA KAU!"

Brak!

Seandainya boneka Bunny itu bisa berbicara, mungkin ia sudah memohon layaknya anak kucing yang akan dibuang ketika Sungmin melempar tubuhnya kepintu.

Bunny yang malang.

* * *

.

_**Joyer137**_

.

* * *

Sungmin mendengus gusar. Kelasnya heboh karena guru tengah mengadakan rapat. Beberapa siswa bermain lemparan kertas, beberapa lainnya memilih duduk berkelompok seperti dia saat ini. Tentu saja dengan Kyuhyun yang selalu mengekorinya dan memeluk pinggangnya dengan posessive.

"Seminggu lagi liburan musim panas." Kim Kibum kekasih Siwon yang berbeda kelas dengan mereka mulai membuka suara. "Apa kalian sudah menyiapkan semuanya?"

"Tentu saja." Jawab Eunhyuk antusias. Aku bahkan kemarin membeli celana renang yang indah."

"Kau harusnya membeli lingerie." Donghae mengedip genit.

"Kau pikir aku mau memakai pakaian itu? Dalam mimpimu saja Lee."

Donghae tertawa, ia merangkul kekasihnya dan mencium pipi Eunhyuk dengan gemas. "Kau membuatku bergairah." Bisiknya, dan Sungmin yang berada tepat disebelah Eunhyuk hanya bisa menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Apa benar tidak apa-apa kalau kita tidak mengikuti pelajaran tambahan?" Ryeowook yang sesungguhnya adalah sesosok makhluk mungil yang takut terkena sanksi menatap cemas kearah teman-temannya.

"Pelajaran tambahan dimusim panas itu tidak wajib." Siwon-lah yang menjawab. "Sekolah memberikan kebebasan kepada kita, karena otak kita juga butuh istirahat menjelang ujian akhir." Semua mengangguk setuju.

"Aku mau ke Toilet." Ucap Sungmin.

"Aku akan menemanimu."

Sungmin mendelik. "Jangan membuatku malu. Aku tidak butuh bodyguard." Usai berkata, Sungmin melenggang pergi menuju toilet dengan gerutuan pelan yang sudah menjadi kebiasaannya.

Sungmin berjalan menuju toilet dengan gayanya yang sok cool. Seharusnya ia mengedipkan mata ketika beberapa siswi menatap penuh minat kearahnya, namun ketika mengingat harga dirinya sebagai seorang straight telah terinjak, ia memilih untuk tetap memandang lurus kedepan.

Beruntung toilet sepi sehingga Sungmin tidak perlu antri. Usai buang air kecil, pemuda manis itu keluar dari toilet. Langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat Hyorin yang baru ia ketahui adalah seorang primadona sekolah keluar dari toilet siswi. Gadis cantik itu terlihat tengah merapikan roknya yang sedikit terlipat.

"Hyorin-ah." Sapa Sungmin dengan suara dibuat seseksi mungkin. Entah kenapa melihat bokong Hyorin tidak terlalu menarik minatnya lagi. Apa dia sudah bosan? Tidak, Sungmin straight, dan ia sangat menyukai gadis berpayudara dan berbokong besar.

"Sunbae-nim." Hyorin balas menyapa dengan rona dipipinya.

Sungmin tersenyum. Hyorin satu tahun dibawahnya. "Kau sendirian?" Sungmin menghampiri gadis yang diawal dulu sempat membuatnya tertarik.

Hyorin mengangguk.

"Kenapa memilih toilet dilantai atas?" Sungmin mulai berjalan beriringan dengan Hyorin. Ia cukup bingung. Kelas Hyorin berada satu lantai dibawah Kelasnya. Masing-masing lantai terdapat toilet.

"Aku hanya bosan, dan ingin sedikit berjalan-jalan."

Sungmin tersenyum. Satu hal yang membuatnya gelisah. Ia tidak lagi tertarik pada Hyorin. Ya Tuhan, jangan katakan kalau orientasi seksualnya berubah. Tidak. Demi seluruh koleksi celana dalam pinknya, Sungmin tidak rela jika dia menjadi gay. Tapi...

Kyuhyun selalu berhasil membuatnya berdebar.

Tidak... tidak...

Ini salah. Pasti semua ini terjadi karena ia sudah terbiasa setiap hari bersama Kyuhyun. Perlahan Sungmin mengarahkan pandangan matanya kearah bokong bulat Hyorin. Naik keatas menelusuri perutnya yang ramping, lalu berhenti di payudaranya yang... errr... lumayan montok.

Sungmin mendesah frustasi. Kenapa adik kecilnya tidak bereaksi sama sekali? Apa harus ia meraba sedikit, menyentil-nyentil atau meremas sepasang bongkahan daging kembar didada Hyorin?

"Sunbae, bukankah itu kelasmu?"

Sungmin tersadar dari lamunan nistanya. Sekali lagi ia melirik payudara Hyorin. Tidak ada reaksi. Akhirnya Sungmin memilih untuk menyerah. Mungkin ia sudah bosan dengan Hyorin. Nanti dia akan mencoba pada gadis lain.

"Kau tidak apa-apa ke Kelasmu sendirian?"

Hyorin tersenyum. "Gwaenchana Sunbaenim."

Sungmin tersenyum. Setelah mengacak pelan rambut Hyorin, ia bergegas menuju kelasnya. Namun batinnya mengumpat ketika menemukan Kyuhyun menatapnya dengan tajam.

_'Sial, aku cari masalah'._

* * *

.

_**Joyer137**_

.

* * *

"Kyu... Kyuhyun-ah... kenapa berhenti disini?" Sungmin bergerak gelisah. Ia menatap Sungai Han didepannya. Sungai itu terlihat indah dengan pantulan cahaya matahari yang membias diair.

Kyuhyun mencengkram erat kemudi mobil. Ia sengaja membawa Sungmin kesini sepulang dari Sekolah. Sejak Sungmin kembali dari toilet, ia mendiamkan tunangannya itu.

"Kau tau apa kesalahanmu?"

Sungmin menoleh, raut kebingungan terpampang nyata diwajah manisnya. "Aku tidak berbuat salah."

Kyuhyun berdecih.

"Jauhi Hyorin."

Sungmin mendelik. "Mana bisa begitu."

"Tentu saja bisa." Intonasi suara Kyuhyun mulai meninggi. "Kau tunanganku, Lee Sungmin. Kau memberiku waktu 3 bulan untuk membuatmu jatuh cinta padaku. Tapi kau malah berkencan dengan yeoja."

"Itu hakku, aku straight. Dan itu resikomu. Kau boleh membuatku jatuh cinta padamu, tapi kau jangan melarangku dekat dengan siapapun. Aku bukan budakmu." Sungmin mendelik marah. Apa-apaan Kyuhyun? "Dan aku tidak berkencan dengan Hyorin. Kami hanya bertemu di Toilet."

Sungmin sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa ia harus mengatakannya. Ia hanya tidak mau Kyuhyun salah paham dan membencinya.

Apa?

Bukankah itu bagus. Kyuhyun salah paham dan membencinya, lalu pertunangan bodoh ini akan berakhir sehingga ia bisa hidup bebas seperti dulu. Tapi... kenapa hatinya tidak rela jika semua itu terjadi? Ia benci jika Kyuhyun jauh darinya. Didiami Kyuhyun seharian di Sekolah saja ia serasa mau mati.

Kyuhyun meraih bibir Sungmin. Membawanya dalam ciuman yang panjang. Hanya lumatan, tidak ada pertarungan lidah. Puas mengecup bibir Sungmin, Kyuhyun menyatukan kening mereka.

"Aku tidak suka melihatmu dekat dengan orang lain." Bisiknya. Tangannya yang menangkup kedua pipi Sungmin bergerak lembut membelai wajah manis dihadapannya. "Jangan berdekatan dengannya lagi, jika kau berdekatan dengannya, itu sama saja dengan kau membunuhku."

Kelopak mata Sungmin terbuka. Ia menatap Kyuhyun. Tidak ada kebohongan didalam manik hitam itu. Sungmin merasa ia begitu berharga, dan Kyuhyun-lah yang membuatnya merasakan hal itu.

"Nde, aku tidak akan mendekatinya lagi." Jawaban lirih dari Sungmin yang menjadi awal ciuman panjang mereka.

* * *

.

_**Joyer137**_

.

* * *

Liburan musim panas yang ditunggu-tunggu akhirnya datang juga. Delapan orang itu terlihat bersemangat mengingat liburan yang akan mereka jalani. Termasuk Sungmin. Yeah, meski ia masih sedikit ragu, namun tetap saja pemuda itu bersemangat.

Villa keluarga Cho, terletak ditebing yang menghadap langsung kearah laut. Deburan ombak serta cicitan suara burung camar menambah kesan indah pada Villa megah itu. Laut biru serta karang yang indah dan berkilauan tertimpa cahaya matahari.

"Uwaaahhh... yeppeuuudaaaaa (Cantik)." Teriak Ryeowook. Pemuda manis itu melompat-lompat girang. Benar-benar indah. Laut biru yang berada didepan villa benar-benar menakjubkan. Rasanya ingin sekali ia berenang bersama saudara Donghae (Ikan). Tapi ia sadar, jangankan berenang, bernafas didalam air saja ia tidak bisa.

Sungmin hanya tersenyum. Pemuda manis itu menutup mata dan merentangkan tangannya, menikmati semilir angin yang meniupkan helaian rambutnya yang sehitam bulu gagak. Rasanya perjalanan melelahkan tadi terbayar dengan semua keindahan yang disajikan pulau ini.

"Kau menyukainya?"

Sungmin sedikit berjengit ketika Kyuhyun memeluknya dari belakang. Nafas hangat pemuda tampan itu menyapu tengkuknya. Ini sudah berjalan satu bulan sejak perjanjian mereka. Dan sekarang Sungmin mulai takut, semua perlakuan Kyuhyun membuatnya berdebar. Ia hanya berharap waktu cepat berlalu dan ia tidak tenggelam dalam cinta yang ditawarkan Kyuhyun.

"Hmm..." jawab Sungmin sembari tetap memejamkan mata. "Ummhhh..." lenguhnya ketika Kyuhyun mulai mengecup bahkan menjilat lehernya. Sebulan bersama Kyuhyun membuatnya terbiasa dengan semua sentuhan intim pemuda itu. Dan jujur saja, Sungmin benar-benar tidak bisa menolaknya.

"Kau masih ingin disini, atau kita kekamar dulu membereskan barang-barang bawaan?"

Sungmin membuka mata. "Sepertinya kita kekamar dulu, aku benar-benar lelah."

Kyuhyun tersenyum. Ia menuntun tunangannya menuju villa. Akhir-akhir ini Sungmin tidak melakukan perlawanan lagi terhadap sentuhannya. Ia berharap ketika kelulusan nanti semuanya berjalan sesuai rencana.

"Kalian sudah mengambil kamar?" tanya Kyuhyun begitu menemukan teman-temannya tengah sibuk menggeret koper.

Donghae mengangguk. "Aku akan sekamar dengan Eunhyuk." Ia mengedip genit. Tak lupa tangan nakalnya menggerayangi pinggang Eunhyuk dan dihadiahi pukulan pelan dengan raut malu-malu dari kekasihnya itu.

"Aku dan Kibum sudah memilih kamar." Siwon tersenyum penuh arti. Ia merangkul mesra pinggang kekasihnya.

"Wookie-ya, kau sekamar dengaku bukan?" tanya Sungmin panik. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa sekamar dengan Kyuhyun. Mereka berlibur selama tiga minggu, oh ia tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan dilakukan si mesum ini ketika mereka sekamar nanti.

"Mianhae Minnie-ya." Ryeowook berbisik lirih. "Aku dan Yesungie juga sudah memilih kamar."

Sungmin mengerjap syok. "Tidak... aku tidak... yak!" ia berteriak protes ketika Kyuhyun menggendongnya ala bridal kedalam kamar mereka. "Turunkan aku, Cho." Amukan dengan suara lumayan keras. Teman-teman mereka hanya bergidik ngeri. Biar manis, tapi Sungmin cukup garang.

Kyuhyun menurunkan Sungmin diatas kasur. "Kenapa? Kau takut?" ia menelusuri garis wajah Sungmin. Menatap penuh cinta kearah kekasihnya yang terbaring pasrah dibawahnya.

"Bu... bukan begitu... bagaimana mungkin kita..."

"Sayangnya kau tidak bisa menolak. Hanya ada empat kamar disini."

"Kalau begitu aku akan tidur di sofa."

"Dan aku tidak akan membiarkannya, sayang." Kyuhyun menyeringai mesum. Otaknya sudah menyusun apa saja yang akan ia lakukan pada Sungmin nanti.

"Baiklah, terserah kau saja." Ucap Sungmin pasrah. Seberapapun giatnya dia memberontak, namun tetap saja Kyuhyun tidak akan mendengarkannya.

* * *

.

_**Joyer137**_

.

* * *

Malam musim panas rasanya tidak sempurna jika tidak melakukan pesta barbeque. Seminggu sudah mereka berada di Villa. Siang hari mereka gunakan untuk berenang, mendaki bukit atau berjalan menuju pasar di Jeju. Malam ini setelah siangnya mereka asik berenang, daging panggang dan beberapa botol wine-lah yang menemani mereka.

"Rasanya waktu begitu cepat berlalu." Kibum berucap sembari menggigit dagingnya. Ia bersandar mesra dibahu Siwon. Sedangkan Yesung asik bernyanyi dengan Donghae yang bermain gitar.

"Padahal baru kemarin kita sampai disini, tapi sudah seminggu saja." Sambung Eunhyuk.

"Dan setelah ini kita akan dihadapkan pada ujian kelulusan." Ryeowook menggerutu sedih.

"jangan merusak suasana Wookie-ya." Eunhyuk mendelik tidak suka. Ia sangat malas jika ada yang mengingatkannya tentang ujian. Nilainya selama ini tidak lebih dari kata lumayan.

"Nde... nde... arasseo..." dengus Eunhyuk. Ia berniat berbicara dengan Sungmin, namun sepertinya sahabatnya itu asik dengan kekasihnya. Yah, sejak seminggu ini Ryeowook melihat Sungmin dan Kyuhyun semakin dekat. Dan itu membuatnya senang. Meski sesekali mereka masih tetap mendengar amukan Sungmin.

"Malam ini kita minum sepuasnya." Siwon yang biasanya terkenal alim mulai mengambil sebotol wine lalu menuangkannya kedalam gelas.

"Aku tidak ingin kau terlalu mabuk, honey." Kibum merebut botol wine Siwon. "Kau terlalu ganas jika mabuk. Aku tidak ingin jika besok pagi aku tidak bisa berjalan dengan benar."

"Omo, kalian sudah pernah melakukannya?" Ryeowook menatap kagum kedua orang itu. Ia hanya tidak menyangka Siwon yang alim melakukan seks dengan Kibum. Oh, ini sesuatu yang diluar dugaan. Ia pikir Siwon dan Kibum hanya berpacaran layaknya bocah 7 tahun, pegangan tangan mungkin batasnya. Tapi ternyata ia salah. Jangan-jangan Siwon lebih mesum dari Yesung.

"Kau pasti juga sudah melakukannya." Kibum memutar bola mata jengah. Mendapati semua mata menatapnya, ia bagai tengah diadili sekarang. Ayolah, mereka sama-sama sudah dewasa.

Ryeowook menggaruk tengkuknya dengan gugup. "Tapi aku baru melakukannya dua kali. Hyukie dan Donghae sering melakukan." Yup. Mulut ember Ryeowook mulai bekerja. Satu persatu ia membongkar aib rekannya. Seandainya tidak ada Yesung, mungkin Eunhyuk akan melempar makhluk mungil dengan wajah merasa tak berdosa itu kebawah tebing sana.

"Yak! Bisakah kau tidak menceritakannya?" Eunhyuk melempari Ryeowook dengan daging yang ia pegang. "Jangan hanya menunjukku. Kalian juga pasti sudah pernah melakukannya." Semprot Eunhyuk.

"Malakukan apa?" Sungmin yang sedari tadi asik dengan Kyuhyun mulai ikut bergabung. Ia membiarkan Kyuhyun melingkarkan tangannya dipinggang. Memeluknya seperti biasa.

"Seks."

"M... mwo?" Sungmin menelan ludah gugup. Terlebih ketika ia merasakan tangan Kyuhyun mengelus pinggang tempat tatonya berada.

"Seks, apa kurang jelas?" Kibum mendengus. Mendengar kata Seks, Yesung dan Donghae berhenti bernyanyi. Telinga pervert mereka siap menangkap kata selanjutnya.

"Jangan bilang kalian belum pernah bercinta." Eunhyuk menatap sangsi kearah Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

"Umh... i... itu..."

"Memangnya kenapa?" sahut Kyuhyun ketika melihat kekasihnya gugup. "kami memang belum melakukan seks." Oh, ingin rasanya Sungmin membenturkan Kyuhyun ketanah. Terlalu blak-blakan. "Tapi sebentar lagi kami akan melakukannya." Kyuhyun menyeringai mesum. Dan sekarang Sungmin benar-benar ingin menginjak wajah nista Kyuhyun.

"Yak! Apa maksudmu." Sungmin mengerucutkan bibir dengan protes.

"Hanya ingin merasakan tubuhmu, sayang." Kyuhyun mengedip genit. Sungguh, melihat Sungmin seperti ini gairahnya benar-benar tersulut.

"ja... jangan bercanda." Sungmin memalingkan wajah. Mana mungkin dia akan melakukan seks dengan Kyuhyun. Enak saja.

Kyuhyun mengangkat bahu. Ia mengambil segelas wine dan meneguknya cepat. Untuk ukuran peminum berat sepertinya hal itu tidak masalah.

"Kalian benar-benar belum melakukannya?" Donghae menatap tak percaya kearah Kyuhyun. Cukup heran mengingat Kyuhyun-lah yang paling mesum diantara mereka. Bahkan Kyuhyun tak segan-segan mencolek Sungmin didepan mereka.

Kyuhyun mengagguk mantap. "Untuk sekarang memang belum."

Sungmin hanya mendengus gusar. Kenapa Kyuhyun tidak merasakan dia yang tengah menahan malu? Ayolah, seks adalah kata yang tabu bagi Sungmin. Sedari dulu Junsu, Yochun dan Zhoumi mengejeknya karena belum melakukan itu.

Sungmin menggerutu, Namun detik berikutnya ia berseru tertahan ketika Kyuhyun mengangkat tubuhnya tanpa aba-aba.

"Ada yang ingin kami selesaikan, kalian bisa melanjutkan pesta ini tanpa kami bukan." Ia mengedip kearah tiga sahabatnya. Menghiraukan wajah melongo Sungmin didalam gendongannya.

"Tentu saja." Yesung tertawa sembari menggeleng kepala. "Pastikan Sungmin bisa ikut jalan-jalan kepasar besok." Lanjutnya, spontan membuat Sungmin memerah menahan malu.

"Yak! Cho Kyuhyun... turunkan aku!" raung Sungmin. Oh astaga, jangan bilang Kyuhyun ingin melakukan seks dengannya. Tidak ini tidak boleh terjadi, ia tidak mungkin bercinta dengan sesama pria. Ia memang ingin melepas keperjakaannya, tapi bukan dengan pria. Terlebih ia belum bisa menentukan apakah ia mencintai Kyuhyun atau hanya sekedar terbiasa.

Namun protesan Sungmin sama sekali tidak digubris oleh Kyuhyun. Pemuda tampan itu membawa tubuhnya kedalam kamar mereka dengan tingkat kemesuman yang luar biasa.

"Bukankah aku sudah mengatakan kalau Kau tidak boleh menolak apapun perlakuanku untuk membuatmu menyukaiku." Bisik Kyuhyun tepat ketika ia menjatuhkan Sungmin diatas kasur. Ia menindih tubuh Sungmin dan mencium ganas leher putih mulus kekasihnya. Ah, tidak mulus lagi karena bekas kissmark dulu masih membayang disana.

"Ta... tapi... kita tidak mungkin melakukan ini, Kyuhyun-ah... aku... aaannnhhhh... Kyu... Kyuhyuunnnhhh..."

* * *

.

_**To be Continued**_

.

* * *

Ohhh hay hallooowww ceman2 #LambaiSeksiBarengSungjin

Berapa lama FF ini terlantar? Yeah, ini saya istrinya Sungjin Lee, Nyonya Jin nyahahahahaha maap2 sayakan abis bulan madu -_- jadinya rada ngaret kaya bebek (?) okay2 saya bakal jawab pertanyaan ceman2 ndeeee...

**Jawaban Review**

**Q : Jadi Kyuhyun udah tau Sungmin tunangannya? Sejak kapan Kyuhyun jatuh cinta ke Sungmin?**

**A : **Yeaaahh Kyuhyun udah tau Sungmin itu tunangannya, dia jatuh cinta pada Sungmin jauh sebelum FF ini muncul ke permukaan (Jawaban macam apa ini)

**Q : Update Kilat**

A : Si kilat kemaren ikut saya bulan madu, bawain koper gituuuuu... ehhh pas pulang dia nggak tau nyangkut dimana, jadi saya nggak bisa update kilat ._.

**Q : M-Preg?**

A : Planning awal nggak, tapi belum tau gimana kedepannya. Rencana awal ini FF nggak nyampe 10 chap, tapi liat situasi dulu, takutnya kalo saya paksain ntar jadinya ngawur kaya sinetron.

**Q : Alurnya bakal berat?**

A : Nggak, anggap aja ini FF pelipur lara (?) nya para pembaca Still believe in love yang kata para pembaca itu FF sedih menyayat hati. Padahal saya nggak naroh silet loh yaaaa disana :p Cuma naroh samurai :v

**Q : Kyuhyun nginep, NC kah?**

A : Sayangnya tidaaakkkk syalalalalaaaa hayooo ketahuan yang mecum :v :v

**Q : Padangnya dimana?**

A : astaga, saya juga lupa dimananya ._. #CekPeta

**Q : Yang mecum Kyuhyun atau Authornya?**

A : #SeketikaBantingKursi saya poloc, saya nggak mecum, yang mecum itu Kyuhyun, saya Cuma sebagai penyalur #Ehhh ._.

**Q : Hiatusnya kenapa harus sampe nunggu abis lebaran?**

A : Oke, hadirin silahkan duduk. Jadi begini, saya kan juga kerja, jadi agak sulit gitu bagi waktunya, harap pengertiannya ya cuyuuung ^^

**Q : bakal ada cewek ngeyel nggak di FF ini?**

A : Karena ini FF ringan seringan bulu Cacao, maka FF ini Cuma fokus ke Kyuhyun yang berusaha merubah orientasi seksual Sungmin.

**Q : Kyuhyun beneran cinta ama Sungmin?**

A : Nanti semuanya akan terjawab di chapter selanjutnya

**Q : Apa yang akan terjadi 3 bulan kedepan?**

A : nah nah ayo sini semua merapat, saya bagi gosipnya, 3 bulan kemudian saya dan Sungjin bakal punya momongan ._. oke abaikan ini... syalalalala saya lagi agalau gara2 nggak bisa nonton HUT RCTI T_T (Makin ngawur)

**Q : Kyuhyun masih perjaka kan?**

A : Hahahahaha yak! Cho Kyuhyun! Ayo jawab pertanyaan itu hahahahaha (Kyu : Kalian brisik! #KeloninMinnie)

**Q : Gak kuat baca FF Still Believe in Love**

A : Nyahahahaha saya minta maaf, saya Cuma mau mencoba sesuatu yang berbeda, saya suka tantangan, dan menulis genre hurt itu merupakan sebuah tantangan bagi saya, jangan khawatir, selagi genrenya bukan Angst hahahaha percayalah setelah sakit akan ada kebahagiaan... kkk jangan tertipu dengan Chapter awal :*

**Q : NC nya kapan?**

A : Kapan2 yaaaa, si NC lagi libur :3

**Q : Setelah baca FF ini ide muncul**

A : benarkah? Wah saya bahagia sekali kalo begitu, ayo kita ramaikan kembali FF Kyumin yang kian hari makin menipis.

**Q : Author istri sah Sungjin? Kenapa sebagai ponakan nggak tau ya?**

A : #Puk2 karena kamu belum lahir nak -_- coba nanti kalo udah lahir tanya ke Mommy, nde...

Oke2 saya mohon maaf, mungkin ada yang nggak terjawab, ngetik ini ditengah cuaca yang ngajak ribut -_-, doakan saja cuaca tanggal 23 nanti cerah yaaaa... kalo nggak saya bneran bakal nangis bawang huweeeee...

See u next chapter...

* * *

Padang, 19 Agustus 2014

^GaemGyu137^


End file.
